Monster Hunter Potter
by NivMizzet6977
Summary: AU Daniel Potter is declared boy-who-lived. Harry Potter is sent away for his own safety. Now things in the Wizarding World have calmed down and Lily and James are looking for their eldest son... who happens to be the top Hunter of the Guild.
1. Top Hunter

**New Story…Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Monster Hunter…sad, but true. I'm pretty sure that not all of you guys actually know the game monster hunter so I'm putting a link on my profile. Cheers!**

**Chapter 1:**

Twelve year old Harry James Potter clutched the crumpled piece of parchment in his right hand. The nine year old letter, though it may not seem like it, is actually one of Harry's most prized possessions. It was a letter his parents left with him when they dropped him off at the orphanage. His mother's tear stains, now almost invisible after all this years.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then it means that we have gone through with our plan to leave you at the orphanage. Please understand, it was dangerous times. Voldemort was gone but his supporters, the Death Eaters, still roamed free. Your brother would be the one they would be after and by extension, you. We gave you up for your own safety, for Death Eaters will surely go after us. Don't worry Harry, once all this trouble is over, or at least lessened somewhat, we will take you back. And if your not at the orphanage by then, we WILL find you, no matter what the cost. We love you._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Reading the letter was one of Harry's pastimes. Although it still pained him somewhat to be given up like that, he knew that it also hurt his parents as well. For another thing, the letter gave him hope. Hope that his family, his blood family, is out there looking for him. Maybe he shouldn't have left the orphanage, but he was panicking and his accidental magic acted up, bringing him to the Hunter Guild.

He gazed out the window, thinking of his current family. Raven and Acacia, or as he liked to call them Ray and Ash, were like a brother and a sister to him, always watching his back, be it from bullies or a hungry Rathian. He smiled at the memory of a red faced, thirteen year old Ray asking out an equally red Ash.

He turned to survey the room. He owned a decent sized manor with a master bedroom, six guest rooms (two of which usually held an occupant. Three guesses who.), a large kitchen (he always liked cooking and Ray usually drops by for dinner. Seriously, that boy could kill a Fatalis with his cooking.), a potions laboratory and a training grounds outside. He also had several passageways built in, one of which leads to his private stores. Harry grinned, thankful that he had the manor built from scratch, paid for by his rather large fortune, which includes both Wizarding money and Muggle money.

Harry's fortune started out from an almost empty Gringotts vault when he visited the local Wizarding center, Vertick Alley. Being the Guild's top hunter, at age twelve, pays well though, and soon, gold was flowing in. Harry reached this spot because of his amazing reflexes and resourcefulness. He also follows his instincts and reads quite a lot. He bought almost half of Vertick alley's bookstore and a copy of each Monster Guide book published by the Guild. He was rather fascinated by wand lore and craftsmanship, and in no time at all, he made a wand of his own.

He fingered the mossy green wand fondly. He remembered each and every detail quite clearly. Nine inches made of dragonwood, with a core of a single Kushala Daora fang dipped in his own blood.

Blood magic was another thing that interested Harry. He learned that by infusing his weapons with his blood (i.e. magical core dipped in his blood, his blood mixed in the metal to be used in a blade etc.), doing certain rituals and inscribing the correct runes, he can pull these weapons to his blood. This lets him call these weapons from anywhere with just a thought. A rather useful skill to have when getting disarmed in the midst of a hunt, he mused, as he looked at the bronze work of art hanging on the wall. The first sword HE forged, adding his blood to the molten Kushala Daora scales. He called it Air Render, after the creature from which it was made. He didn't know why, but Harry found a strange fascination for the metal skinned, wind manipulating Elder Dragon, considering…

Harry shook himself out of his grim thoughts when another thing came to him. He remembered that he called the manor "Daora's Lair". Harry groaned.

"It's been two years, Lily." James said as he plopped down on the seat next to his wife. Lily sighed.

"I know James, but we promised him in that letter, that we would not give up until we find him." She replied.

It was the beginning of summer vacation and the whole Potter-Black-Lupin family was having a rather noisy reunion at Potter Manor. Daniel Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has just finished his second year at school. He had auburn hair and glittering hazel eyes. He had a mischievous smirked that screamed "PRANKSTER!"

He was talking to his sisters about Hogwarts. Every Wizarding child looked forward to their Hogwarts letter, and the three Potter daughters were no different. They listened attentively to their older brother as Daniel told them of the fraud, Lockhart and how he rescued Ginny from the basilisk. He told them of how he grabbed Ginny and dragged her away from the chamber, trying hard not to look at the basilisk's eyes when Fawkes appeared and whisked them away. Dumbledore destroyed the diary and the Basilisk stayed in the chamber with no one to order it around.

Identical ten year old twins, Harriet and Harley Potter, sat on each side of their brother, listening intently to his stories, forgetting for the moment about their birthday the next day. They looked just like each other, red haired with black highlights and hazel eyes, except for Harriet's "calm and collected" look as opposed to Harley's "hyperactive kid" look. Both were also looking forward to going to Hogwarts that September.

Liliana Potter, eight-year old, sat on her mother's lap. She was a female replica of Harry, with raven black hair and startling green eyes. She listened intently as her brother rambled on about the different teachers at Hogwarts. But, she also noticed the sad look on her mother's face.

"Mommy? Are you thinking about big brother again?" she asked. Lily smiled at her.

"Yes, I am Ann." She said, her eyes glassy.

Sirius Black, prankster extraordinaire, looked at her and grinned. He had an arm around his wife, Sapphire. Sapphire was a half veela, the veela features prominent, including the blonde hair and blue eyes which fits her name aptly.

"Why don't you try to write him a letter Lils. Worth a shot." He said cheekily. Albus has been sending various Order members to search for the boy and it was cutting into Sirius' family time. He loved his godson to bits, yes, but he needed a break every now and then. Lily brightened up, before nodding and dashing out of the kitchen leaving a very confused James and an amused Sirius behind. Sapphire shook her head at her husband's antics before turning her attention to her twelve year old daughter.

Stella Black was born just a day after Harry and Daniel entered the world. She had her father's ebony hair and her mother's sapphire eyes. Sapphire knew that her daughter would turn heads when she got older. Stella was smart. She loved to read and could usually be found in the Potter or Black library. But she is not just a bookworm. She had her father's blood in her after all and she was usually the one who came up with the best pranks. Most likely why she didn't get into Ravenclaw, Sapphire mused. Stella was in Gryffindor like Daniel. Most of the family probably would.

She watched her other two children as they bickered. Orion, who turned twelve last week, was Sirius' son through and through. Loud, has a certain flair for pranks, impulsive and yet, extremely brave and loyal. The only thing he inherited from his mother was the blue eyes. Actually, all of her children have her blue eyes as she watched her youngest smack Orion on the head. Amethyst, or Amy as they call her, had a darker shade of blue for her eyes and also her father's black hair. She is as loud as her brother and also likes pranks but she was closest to Harley Potter. Those two are like peas in a pod, she mused, kind of like James and Sirius back in their school days. Amy was looking forward to going to Hogwarts with the twins. In fact, she and Harley usually spend sleepovers jumping around in excitement, to Harriet's annoyance.

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN!" Tonks yelled from the living room as a purple haired twelve year old ran behind his "Uncle Sirius". Remus chuckled at his son and smartly decided to stay out of his irate wife's way. Sirius, however, was a different matter altogether. He grinned at the little Metamorphmagus. Nobody really knew Teddy's real appearance. He managed to change his looks, albeit accidentally, just an hour after he was born. Tonks was so proud. Eleven year old Teddy loved pranks. His Metamorphmagus abilities made it easier to avoid getting caught. But, of course, her mother, being a Metamorphmagus herself, always knew who did what. It annoyed Teddy to no end. Remus smiled at his wife as she entered the dining room, her hair bright red in anger. Sirius stepped in front of the cowering Teddy.

"How are you Nymphadora?" he asked casually. Big mistake.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks yelled as she jabbed her wand at Sirius, turning his hair hot pink. Sirius squealed like a girl and cowered under the table. Sapphire shook her head and addressed Remus.

"Why did I marry him again?"

"Because you said you loved his easygoing attitude and-" Sapphire cut him off.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, Moony, must you always be logical?" she said. Remus smiled at the nickname. And before more chaos could ensue, Lily dashed into the room, waving a piece of parchment in their faces.

"It's done! A letter to Harry!" she exclaimed.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. There was an owl, who dropped an envelope on his steak, dipped her beak in his glass of water and hooted at him before flying away. What's more, Ray and Ash just watched amusedly.

"So…" Ray finally said, as he shoved more meat into his mouth, "I believe I owe you for not believing that wizards use owls for mail, huh? How much?"

Harry, still staring at the envelope in shock, answered.

"A couple pieces of Kut-Ku scale, I think."

"You sure it's not a vial of Gypceros venom?"

"I'm sure."

Ash chuckled upon seeing that Harry bantered with Ray, still with a wide-eyed look on his face. Then she looked at her younger "brother" in concern.

"Are you okay, Ri?" she asked. Ray seemed to notice her concern for the boy and kept quiet. Harry looked at his 'family' before answering.

"I don't know. I've always hoped that they would find me. I…I'm afraid to open it. What if they don't want me anymore?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes. Ash and Ray was surprised. They never saw Harry cry before. Ash stood up and put her arms around Harry.

"Don't be silly, Ri. They're your family. They gave you up so you could be safe." Ray and Harry snorted. Running around jungles, deserts and mountains while chasing around huge monsters was safe?

"Don't worry Ri," Ray added, "If they took the time to send you a letter, then that means that they wanted to talk to you. That's good, right?" he added as an afterthought.

Harry wiped his eyes before opening the envelope.

_Dear Harry, _(Harry smiled, which relieved his 'siblings' to no end)

_I'm sorry it took so long. Albus deemed it safe a couple of years ago and we had the entire Order searching for you. The others have given up, but we promised you that we would take you back, no matter what the cost. So Sirius suggested I write you a letter. Seriously, why didn't I think of that? Anyways, I'd LOVE to hear from you, Harry. How is your life? Do you have friends? Where are you staying? Oh, there's so much I want to ask you! Anyways, let me tell you about home. Well, you know Daniel already. He's going to Hogwarts for his third year this September! Oh, I hope you know about Hogwarts wherever you are. You also have three sisters. There's Harriet and Harley and they said they want to meet the brother who is also part of the 'Har' team. Seriously, where do they come up with these stuff? Probably your father's influence. There's also Little Liliana. She's so cute! She's always asking about the older brother she never met. You'd love her, I know it! Well…that's it for now, I guess. Um…If it helps, we live at Potter Manor at Godric's Hollow..bye! We love you!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Harry looked up at his friends, a huge smile on his face, tears of joy leaking from his eyes.

"Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow." He whispered. Ash and Ray beamed at him when they realized the implications of that sentence. They knew of Floo travel because both Daora's Lair and Ash-Ray Residence was connected to it. Harry always called it AshTray Residence.

Ash squeezed Harry tighter, while Ray stood up and patted him on the back.

"Don't forget about us, Ri." Ash said after a while, her eyes glassy. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"We're all connected to the Floo, Ash. And I have to check on the Lair sometimes." He said. Ash just nodded before whispering conspiratorially.

"Send me a care package soon, Harry. I'm going to need it." She said, looking pointedly at ray who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Then, it was Ray's turn for goodbyes.

"See you, squirt," he said, making Harry glare at him. Truth be told, all three were lean and fit for their age. Probably all that running and jumping. "Make sure you send Trish to warn them before popping out of the fireplace."

Harry nodded before dashing upstairs to fetch his Hypnocatrice.

He entered his room, tossed a few clothes, his wand and a photo album into his backpack. He thought about bringing Air Render but decided against it. He can summon it anyway. He pulled on his Chameleos hide cloak, checking the many daggers and vials in its folds. Satisfied, he scribbled a short note and handed it to Trish to deliver to Potter Manor.

Trish was a baby Hypnocatrice, about two months old. Harry took care of her since she was an egg and she became extremely protective of Harry. Like all Hypnocatrices, she has rainbow colored feathers and can breathe out sleeping gas. It helped Harry through a couple of nightmares.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, mainly because most people were still like the living dead by that time. Everyone slept over at Potter Manor the previous night so Lily and Sapphire found themselves busy preparing breakfast for fourteen half-asleep people. Although James was woken rather roughly when a rainbow colored bird flew down and landed in front of him. Sirius, Daniel, Orion and Teddy laughed while the others just looked interested. Suddenly, Lily screamed.

"That's a baby Hypnocatrice!" This caught everyone's attention and all of them stood up. The adults drew their wands. Hypnocatrices were extremely dangerous. It was classified as a wyvern, which is deemed more powerful than dragons. Although Elder Dragons are a different story.

"What's it doing here?" James whispered to Sirius who shrugged. Daniel, however, noticed something.

"Mum! Dad! There's a letter tied to its leg!" he screamed. The Hypnocatrice cocked its head and jutted out said leg. Lily looked at James who stepped forward nervously. He slowly reached out his hand and untied the parchment. Seeing that the Hypnocatrice wasn't attacking him, he worked faster and removed the wyvern's burden. They Hypnocatrice made a soft purring sound before flapping its wings and flying into the sky. James read the name at the bottom of the parchment and fell down in shock. The others rushed to help him as Liliana picked up the parchment.

"It's from big brother!" she exclaimed, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

_Dear Family,_

_Um…hi, this is Harry. I received your last letter and decided to just…drop by, I guess. But I thought it would be polite to send a message first so I sent Trish out. I'll just wait for Trish to get home then I'm off…I guess. As for where I went, I travelled a lot. I've been in jungles, deserts, mountains, ancient ruins and swamps. As for friends…um, I have a couple of really good ones. My life is…well, I don't know. It's good, I guess. I can't believe I feel awkward WRITING A LETTER! Sorry, don't mind that… I guess, I'll see you later then. I love you too. _

_Harry James Potter (or Ri for short)_

Lily was gobsmacked. Harry had written back! He glanced at Sapphire and guessed what she was thinking. It's time to cook a feast enough for twenty people again. Everyone caught the look and grinned. They won't go hungry today.

Harry double checked everything again. He let Trish just fly back to the Manor after he left. His wand, check. Clothes, check. Gringotts key, check. Chameleos cloak, check. Various hidden weaponry, poisons and healing potions, check.

He looked back at his friends, both of whom were trying to hold back tears. Harry grinned.

"See you guys. I'll visit at least twice a week." The other two brightened up and nodded. Harry continued. "I get dibs on best man and godfather!" he jeered before tossing the Floo powder in the flames and stepping in, leaving behind a very embarrassed couple.

He stepped out of the Potter's fireplace gracefully and looked around. It felt so…homey. So lived in. His manor was usually empty, aside from two love struck teenagers and a preteen. Then he heard a yelp.

Everyone was in the living room nervously waiting for the doorbell to ring. Lily insisted on having it installed. Daniel was staring at the door, looking forward to meeting his twin. Harriet looked impassive, but those who knew her knew that she was looking forward to the reunion. Harley and Amethyst were, as expected, failing to keep still in excitement. They twitched every now and then. Orion and Stella were looking nervous. James and Lily were probably the worst of the lot. Sirius thought that the couple seemed to be a bunch of nerves. Sapphire was looking at the door apprehensively while Tonks was sitting on Remus lap. Sirius was just excited to see his first ever godson. Then they heard Liliana, who went to the bathroom a while ago, yelp in surprise. Thinking that something is wrong, James pulled out his wand and started to walk towards the kitchen when they saw Liliana drag a black haired, green eyed someone to the room.

"He Flooed in!" she announced.


	2. Reunion

**Author's Note: I no own Harry Potter and Monster Hunter. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Capcom respectively. As for Harry not being ** off at his parents, he may be mature for his age but he's twelve. He still keeps hoping and the fact that his parents left him a letter saying that they will have him back fueled that hope even more. As for Lily and James having more children after abandoning Harry, Harry was already away before the twins were born. Let's just say that Sirius and Remus didn't know of their decision of giving Harry away and when they found out, they prevented them from doing the same to the twins. Now, nobody commented on this but I messed up the timeline to make Tonks older so she wouldn't end up having Teddy while she's six or seven. Cheers! **

Previously: _Everyone was in the living room nervously waiting for the doorbell to ring. Lily insisted on having it installed. Daniel was staring at the door, looking forward to meeting his twin. Harriet looked impassive, but those who knew her knew that she was looking forward to the reunion. Harley and Amethyst were, as expected, failing to keep still in excitement. They twitched every now and then. Orion and Stella were looking nervous. James and Lily were probably the worst of the lot. Sirius thought that the couple seemed to be a bunch of nerves. Sapphire was looking at the door apprehensively while Tonks was sitting on Remus lap. Sirius was just excited to see his first ever godson. Then they heard Liliana, who went to the bathroom a while ago, yelp in surprise. Thinking that something is wrong, James pulled out his wand and started to walk towards the kitchen when they saw Liliana drag a black haired, green eyed someone to the room._

"_He Flooed in!" she announced._

**Chapter 2**

Harry shuffled uncomfortably as he studied the people in front of him. He recognized his parents, his father gaping at him and his mother wide-eyed. He saw a rather handsome black haired man beside his dad, an arm around a blue-eyed blonde. Harry assumed that they were married, seeing the three children with the same blue eyes their mother had. He saw another person with light brown hair and a thoughtful look in his eyes. There was a pink haired woman sitting on his lap. He looked at the children and saw his twin, Daniel, the Boy-Who-Lived. He had nothing against Daniel, he could have all the fame he wants and Harry would never be jealous. In fact, he was looking forward to getting to know his brother. His eyes landed on two identical red haired girls. Harry thought that the black tips of their hair are kind of cool. One of them stared at him passively while the other had an aura of excitement. He also saw a weird looking boy. He had neon blue hair, and his eyes are colored in the exact same shade of blue as his hair. Not to mention the fact that he was wearing a sky blue shirt and light blue jeans. That is a lot of blue, he thought amusedly.

"Uh…hi?" he said, uncertainly. It seemed to break the ice and before anyone knew it, he found himself engulfed in a bone breaking hug by his mother.

"HARRY! I missed you so much, how are you? Do you eat well? Where did you live?..." This continued on and on and on and on…Well, you get the idea.

"Hey Lily! We really should tell Albus about this. He's going to send Alastor to look for Harry tomorrow." Sirius said, chuckling all the while as Lily jumped away from Harry before dragging James and Sirius to the fireplace, Remus and Tonks laughing as they followed. Sapphire glanced at the kids before deciding to just let them bond for a bit.

"I'm going to make sure that dinner will be ready soon. No doubt, Lily is going to invite every member of the Order who's available for tonight." She said, before standing up and heading for the kitchen. Then she called out.

"Make yourself at home, Harry! Technically, this is your home… Be nice, kids!"

Everyone turned to stare at Harry who twitched under all the scrutiny. He had enough of that back at the Guild. _Look! It's the youngest hunter ever!...He's supposed to be the best!...He's just a child!...He killed a Kushala Daora!_. The last one triggered a lot of emotions in Harry, as he fingered his necklace. It was a simple chain of silver, but attached at the end, glinting even in darkness, was a Daora Claw.

He stared back at his, dare he say it, family. Then he felt elation. He had a family! Sure, Raven and Acacia were like his family, but this was his blood family! Then elation made way to something else.

_They were kin! His own flesh and blood! Those who dare harm them will fall, their blood shall be drawn and their bones broken… What?_

Harry shook himself out of the stupor. Where did all that bloodlust come from? He was brought back to reality when Daniel spoke.

"So…you're my brother, huh?" he asked. Harry smiled.

"Apparently, yes." Then they both laughed loudly. They were always close when they were toddlers and it seems that all these years apart haven't changed that. He turned his attention to the little one beside him. She beamed back at him and he felt a sense of over protectiveness envelope him.

_Wind will shred to pieces, those who are foolish enough to hurt her._

Harry was confused now. He knew that they were his family but weren't these thoughts a bit too much?

"You're Liliana, right?" he asked the small girl who nodded vigorously. Harry smiled at his enthusiastic sister.

"You're my big brother! Mommy is always wishing that you were here and now Mommy got her wish!" Liliana ranted even more as she hugged her brother who just chuckled before looking up at the others. The twins must be Harriet and Harley.

"So, which one of you is Harriet and which one is Harley?" he asked. The serious looking one stuck out her hand.

"I'm Harriet." She said primly. Harry took her hand and felt a slight tingle. He shook it off. He'd had worse from a couple of Khezu. He smiled at her.

"Joy buzzer, huh? Nothing beats the classics." He said, chuckling. Harriet looked at him in shock.

"You're not even affected?" she asked. The others were nodding their heads. Harriet rarely does pranks, only on special occasions, but her thoughtful face does not mean she is thinking deep philosophical things. No, she is thinking of pranks. She is James' daughter, after all. Harley beamed at Harry.

"Hi! I'm Harley! I'm your sister! Well, of course you know that… I love pranks and my family, including you, of course. Oh and by the way, welcome to the Har club!" she said, before giving Harry a hug. Harry looked puzzled.

"Har club?" he asked. Harriet was the one who answered.

"Both our names start with 'Har' so we made a group name for ourselves, sort of like Dad and the Marauders. Since your name starts with 'Har', you get an automatic membership." She explained in an official tone which made Daniel, the blue boy and the other black haired boy laugh. Then, 'Blue Boy' stepped forward and eagerly shook Harry's hand.

"My name's Teddy Lupin, my father was the serious looking guy and my mom was the one with the pink hair. We're both Metamorphmagi and my dad's a werewolf!" Teddy exclaimed proudly. The others shushed him, then he realized what he said and looked at Harry worriedly.

"Wow, that is so cool! Did you know that there is a potion which allows the werewolf to have control during the full moon?" Harry said. The others sighed in relief then Teddy frowned.

"There's a potion like that?" he asked. Harry nodded before going on an explanation on the neutralizing effects of cactus leaves on aconite which left the other kids slightly bored. When he finished, the black haired boy shook himself out of his pseudo-sleep and gave Harry a one-armed hug.

"Black, Orion Black." He said. Lily always wanted Muggle stuff in the house which is how Harriet got hold of a joy buzzer. It also resulted in Orion's love of James Bond. Harry chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, Orion. Now would you please remove the 'Kick Me' sign on my back?" He replied. Orion looked shocked but nodded and removed the sign he put there. Orion's younger sister then shoved Orion away before staring at Harry with sapphire blue eyes.

"I'm Amethyst. My best friend is Harley Potter and my dad is Sirius Black. My mom is Sapphire Black. And I'm telling you this because no one bothered to tell you the names of the adults." She added, pointedly looking at the others. Harry chuckled and turned to Teddy.

"So, what are your parents' names?" he asked

"My dad's Remus Lupin and my mom is Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, though she hates her first name and prefers to be addressed using her maiden name." he said, grinning slightly at the last part. Harry looked confused.

"Why? It's a wonderful name and means 'Gift of the Nymphs'?" he asked. Teddy shrugged. Harry turned to the last person, who had remained silent all the while. Harry remembered her from his first three years of life. Stella Black. She looked different from the toddler that he used to play with. In fact, she looked downright beautiful…Wait, what? Confused, Harry addressed Stella.

"Long time no see, Stella." He said. Stella stared at him before turning bright red and dashing out of the room. Then, everyone laughed. Except for Harry, who just looked baffled.

**==============================page break==============================**

Unknown to the children, Sapphire could hear them talking all the way from the kitchen. She heard Daniel laugh with Harry and smiled. Those two were inseparable when they were young. She heard Liliana rant on about Lily wanting her son back. When she heard Harriet's over polite tone, she knew that something was afoot.

"Joy buzzer, huh? Nothing beats the classics." She heard Harry say. But what Harriet said next stunned her.

"You're not even affected?"

Harriet rarely does pranks, but when she does, it was so unexpected that it almost never fails. Frowning slightly, Sapphire continued her "information gathering" as she called it. She heard Harley go on about the Har club and then paled when Teddy announced that his father was a werewolf.

How would Harry react? Would he hate Remus? Would James hate him for hating Remus? Would the Potter and Lupin families drift apart? Then she heard Harry talking about a potion to help werewolves and drone on about the effects of this plant to that plant. Sapphire sighed. She never was a Potions expert. That was Lily's area. But hearing a twelve, almost thirteen, year old talking about oxidation reactions and acid-base relationships unnerved her. How smart was he?

She heard Orion do the James Bond introduction and sniggered softly. She heard Harry's response and she knew that all the pranksters would be after him. He foiled both Harriet and Orion's attempts! Amazing!

Then it was Amy's turn to introduce herself and she grinned when she heard her daughter reprimanding everyone for not telling the names of the adults. Such a nice girl…when she's not in a Marauder mood. Then, she's devious.

She heard Teddy tell Harry his parents' names and almost laughed out loud when Harry asked Teddy why his mother hated the name 'Nymphadora'. Sapphire filed the term 'Gift of the Nymphs' for later use. (Translation: Blackmail)

Sapphire's eyebrows rose when she heard Harry address her eldest by name. She shouldn't have been surprised. Those two were great friends. She wanted to hear her daughter's response when said daughter burst into the kitchen, cheeks red. Sapphire went into mother mode and hugged her daughter.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Stella glared at her.

"Nothing." She mumbled. Sapphire grinned at her knowingly before setting the table. She would talk to Stella later. She peeked into the living room and saw a very confused look on Harry's face while the others are laughing. So, she thought, he has no clue at all. This would be fun. Soon, the Marauders plus Sapphire would begin Operation: Matchmaker.

**==============================page break==============================**

Lily exited the fireplace dragging a protesting Sirius and an amused James behind her. They were shortly followed by Remus and Tonks. Dumbledore looked up from his table, his eyes twinkling. Fawkes let out a short trill.

"What can I do for you today, Lily? Oh, and would you like a lemon drop?" Albus asked. Lily smiled, relieving Albus. He thought that there was trouble somewhere.

"Call the Order, Albus." Then again, maybe there IS trouble.

"What's wrong?" he asked, going into serious mode. James and Sirius laughed while Remus shook his head.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong Albus, we're having dinner!" Lily exclaimed. The twinkle returned in Albus' eyes.

"What's the occasion Lily?" he asked. Lily then went ahead and told Albus the full story. By the end of it, Albus was beaming.

"Very well, Lily. I'll have everyone available head over to Potter Manor tonight. I especially missed your tiramisu."

**==============================page break==============================**

The entire family was soon comfortable in the den, waiting for the Order of the Phoenix to arrive. Tonks was happily chatting with Sapphire. Remus, James and Sirius were conspiring in hushed whispers. Harley and Amy were annoying the hell out of Harriet. Daniel was whispering to Stella and pointing at Harry at times. Stella was beet red and would occasionally hit Daniel on the head. Teddy and Orion were trying to eavesdrop on the Marauders. Liliana was sitting on Harry's lap. Lily smiled at them. Her eldest seemed extremely fond of her youngest. She considered Harry her eldest because he is older than Daniel by four minutes.

"So, Harry, the children didn't annoy you too much, did they?" she asked, trying to start a conversation, while looking pointedly at Daniel, Teddy and Orion. Harry smiled.

"No, mum." He replied. Eager to tell the family about his new 'cousin', Teddy piped up.

"Harry is so cool! He doesn't care that you're a werewolf, dad! He even said that there was a potion that helps werewolves! Don't ask him though, it was boring talking about it." This shocked all the adults in the room. Remus looked at Harry, trying not to be too hopeful.

"I-Is that true, Harry?" he asked. Silence filled the room as everyone awaited Harry's answer.

"Yes," he said finally, "it's called the Wolfsbane Potion and if taken once a day during the week of the full moon, it allows the person to have full control of the transformation."

Lily frowned.

"Harry, I know that you're trying to raise Remus' spirits, but it's not fair to give him false hope. A potion like that doesn't exist." She said. Harry looked at her.

"It does." He replied, his tone a bit firm. Lily sighed.

"I haven't heard of it." Harry laughed, confusing them. There was nothing funny about what Lily said, was there?

"Of course, you haven't. I made it." He said. Shocked looks ensued. Lily looked at Harry warningly.

"Harry, there's no need to lie. We love you even if you did not create a miracle potion or something…" Remus cut her off.

"But what if he's telling the truth?" Remus said, a little desperate.

"Of course I'm telling the truth. Cactus leaves have a poison neutralizing effect and when mixed with the basic properties of aconite, or wolfsbane and added to an acidic solution…" Harry droned on again. Everyone was stunned and Lily, who was the only one that understood the potions terminologies, was astounded. It could work!

Remus saw the light in Lily's eyes and he knew, even if he didn't understand some of the things that Harry said, that Harry was telling the truth. Hope filled his heart and he felt Tonks squeeze his hand.

Then, the Order arrived.

**==============================page break==============================**

Severus Snape was not a happy person. He was about to eat dinner at his enemies' house. Then again, Lily was there so it couldn't be that bad. He looked around to see everyone who was going to the celebratory dinner for the return of one of Potter's spawn. He saw Albus, Minerva, Filius, Molly Arthur, their four youngest, Alastor and Arabella. With a great sigh, he stepped into the fireplace.

Lily was excited. Harry has returned, he has a potion that could help Remus and his oldest friend was with the Order! She welcomed the Order and led them outside, where the table was set. She couldn't wait to show Harry's potion to Sev.

The children sat at one end of the table, talking animatedly with each other. Stella was seated beside Harry, her face flushed. Ron, who was seated across Harry, started talking to him.

"Hey mate, remember our prank last year?" he asked. Harry sighed.

"I'm not Daniel." He said and he pointed to his twin who was laughing at Ron's mistake, along with two red headed boys who looked alike. Ron turned red and apologized.

"Sorry, mate. You two look alike. You must be Harry? Nice to meet you. I'm Ron Weasley." He said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied, "but you can call me Ri, something which no one around here does."

One of the red headed twins sighed deeply and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry mate. We know how you feel." He said. His twin continued for him.

"We always wanted to be-"

"Gred and Forge-"

"But everyone insisted-"

"On calling us-"

"Fred and George." They finished together. Harry grinned and pointed at Daniel.

"We have got to do that!" he said. At this, Harley and Harriet looked at each other, in silent conversation.

At the other end of the table, the adults were talking about Harry. Molly was quite excited at the prospect of having another child to fuss over. Severus looked indifferent. Minerva and Filius were asking if Harry would go to Hogwarts and Albus just watched everyone. James and Sirius were trying hard not to antagonize Severus while Remus, Sapphire and Tonks talked about this and that. Then, Lily handed Severus a roll of parchment. Everyone looked at her questioningly as Sev took the parchment, unrolled it and skimmed over the contents. His eyebrows shot skyward. The table fell silent upon seeing the surprised look in the usually emotionless Potion Master's face.

To say that Severus was surprised, is an understatement. The parchment contained a list of potion ingredients and instructions, with several erasures and modifications here and there. At the end was the complete list and what he saw stunned him. His brilliant mind started to mentally simulate the effects of the item combinations and he couldn't help but gasp.

"L-Lily," he finally said, "This is a breakthrough! A potion to grant werewolves control over their wolf forms during the full moon! Brilliant!" Molly, Arthur, Albus, Minerva and Filius choked on their food. It was quite comical. Lily beamed.

"That parchment is Harry's." she said. Severus looked at the Potter boy and saw him eating his food as he listened to the loud conversation his siblings and 'cousins' were having. Impossible! A child. His train of thought was broken when Alastor grunted.

"I can't see through that cloak."

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry watched the adults as Lily gave his potion instructions to a greasy haired man. He seemed familiar, somehow. He saw the grizzled man looking at him with the magical eye, but he didn't mind him so much. Nothing can see through Chameleos hide. Thermal, X-Ray, Infrared, nothing works. If Harry so wished, even the naked eye can not see it. It was like an activatable Invisibility cloak. Harry sniggered seeing the man's expression. Probably found out that the cloak can't be seen through. He turned away from the man to listen in on the argument between Teddy and Orion. He glanced at the bright red Stella. Why is she all red? Is she sick? Maybe I should tell someone?

_She's sick! He has to search for a cure! And no mercy shall be shown to those who dare stand in his way!_

Harry mentally slapped himself. What is with him and these thoughts?


	3. Ray and Ash

**Author's Note: Really, truly sorry for the delay. Anyways, here's the deal, I'll only be able to update on weekends or other days where I have no boring classes to sleep through…er…attend. Also, I'll be constantly writing three stories at once and when one is completed, I'll start another. Cheers! And review…please.**

**Oh, and about Harry not hating his family, I needed a situation where Harry and his family have a reunion as the plot revolves around it somewhat and the abandon Harry gig was the first one that came to mind.**

Previously: _Harry watched the adults as Lily gave his potion instructions to a greasy haired man. He seemed familiar, somehow. He saw the grizzled man looking at him with the magical eye, but he didn't mind him so much. Nothing can see through Chameleos hide. Thermal, X-Ray, Infrared, nothing works. If Harry so wished, even the naked eye can not see it. It was like an activatable Invisibility cloak. Harry sniggered seeing the man's expression. Probably found out that the cloak can't be seen through. He turned away from the man to listen in on the argument between Teddy and Orion. He glanced at the bright red Stella. Why is she all red? Is she sick? Maybe I should tell someone? _

_She's sick! He has to search for a cure! And no mercy shall be shown to those who dare stand in his way!_

_Harry mentally slapped himself. What is with him and these thoughts?_

**Chapter 3**

Severus Snape knew that he was a brilliant Potions Master. One of the best, in fact. He invented potions and modified them, but if there's one potion he hasn't seen, it's a potion to help werewolves. It's not a cure but it's as close to it as you can get. He looked at the instructions again, reading it carefully and trying to see if there's anything he can do to improve it. He found nothing. And to think that this potion is invented by a child! Granted, it's only pure theory, but he knew that it would only be a matter of time before Lupin tried it. He decided, then and there that the long lost spawn of Potter, Harry, could be more like Lily than he thought.

Harry's gaze landed on the greasy haired guy who was introduced as Severus Snape. The adults were talking about Death Eaters, whatever they are, and some fellow named Voldemort. He snorted inwardly. Flight from Death? How naïve can you get? He amused himself by watching the almost giddy look on Snape's face. Of course, he couldn't understand what caused such an emotion. It can't be the potion, can it?

Being a hunter, Harry is extremely resourceful. A hunt can take days and you can only carry a dozen or so healing potions. The more powerful ones require careful brewing and it is too impractical to bring a cauldron when going wyvern hunting. So each hunter had the basic herbs and blue mushroom, dragon toadstool and kelbi horn combinations. Harry read up on all these and even taken the time to do research on magical plants and their properties. He believed that he is a decent potion maker. Unknown to him, his skills are greater than that of his mother and Snape combined. And those two are extremely proficient in the Potions art.

This same interest in raw materials led him to weapon and armor crafting. Although he has only forged the basic iron weapons and just a single advanced weapon, granted that he used Elder Dragon materials so it may be more than advanced, he read on the theory and he knew which is fireproof and which is comfortable to move in. Armor crafting is easier than weapon forging, proof of which is the elegant, dark blue Chameleos hide cloak he is currently wearing.

He obtained the Chameleos hide when he accidentally encountered one in the hills near Dondruma. He got injured but he was able to drive away the Elder Dragon after shaving a good part of its skin off. Magic sure helps a lot in his profession.

Among the Guild, only Raven and Acacia knew of his magical heritage. He remembered that he has yet to visit his other 'family' and made a mental note to drop by soon. His mentor also knew of his magic before…the incident.

_That will never happen again! Heads will roll before I allow my loved ones to be harmed!_

Harry blinked. He was still confused about these sudden bursts of protectiveness and bloodlust.

**==============================page break==============================**

Stella watched Harry as he stared in empty space. He seemed lost in his thoughts and Stella wondered what he was thinking about. She heard Daniel calling her name.

"Stella! My dear brother seems too distracted over there! Snog him out of it!" he whispered causing Stella to blush and the others to burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" she retorted. Harley giggled.

"You do know that when dad finds out, he's going to push you two together so he can claim that Sirius really is his brother." She exclaimed. Amy nodded and Harriet gave Stella a sympathetic look. With two, maybe three, Marauders on the case, her brother and her friend may find themselves dating before they knew it. Stella glared at them.

"At least I don't spend my free time fawning over Professor Lockhart!" she snapped. Harley and Amy were always talking about the author of those pathetic books. Just wait until they go to Hogwarts, then they'll see what a fraud he is, she thought. Amy and Harley stopped their laughter to glare at Stella. Daniel sniggered at the argument. It was so much fun when you're not the one they're shouting at. All the yelling seemed to have snapped Harry out of his musing and he looked at them questioningly. Stella stopped talking before running out of the room, to everyone's amusement. Harry, again, looked simply baffled.

**==============================page break==============================**

The next couple of days were pretty boring to Harry. There was no huge, pink, wide eared chickens out for your blood, no disgusting blobs of fat launching lightning at you and no massive crabs trying to slice you with their pincers. Yep, boring indeed. He decided to visit Ray and Ash for the day.

"Mum?" he said, as he sat down for breakfast. Everyone looked like they were the living dead. James was still asleep and knowing him, it would stay that way until noon. Harry smelled the bacon and eggs that his mother was cooking. He was still getting used to meals he hadn't cooked. Lily looked at her son.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked. She spent the last two days asking Harry about his life so far. He usually just said that he travelled around the world, something Lily had a hard time believing, or simply said that he was staying with friends.

"Can I go and visit my friends today?" he asked. Liliana stopped playing with her food. Daniel looked like he hasn't heard anything that was said, and considering the time, it was pretty much the case. Harriet just ate her bacon sleepily. Even Harley is slumped on her chair, playing with her food while making soft whooshing noises.

"Ooh! Can I go with you Harry! Can I?" Liliana said as she jumped up, knocking her plate of eggs over. The scrambled eggs landed on Harriet's hair and Harley choked on her bacon when she saw it. This woke Daniel and he started rolling on the floor in laughter when he saw Harriet with eggs on her hair. She didn't seem to notice.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing Harriet…I just saw an egghead!" Daniel replied while the others were holding back laughter. Harriet and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Sure you can, Harry." Lily replied, conveniently ignoring the chaos ensuing in the dining room. Any friend of Harry's is family. Well, any friend of any of her children is family.

"How're you going to get there, cub?" Remus asked as he entered the dining room from the kitchen, struggling to clean up the soot from his robes. It was obvious that the Lupin family was still asleep and Remus Flooed in for some breakfast.

"Floo." Harry replied. Remus nodded and Lily told him the usual 'be careful and be back before dinner' talk. Liliana tugged at her mother's sleeve.

"Can I go too, mum?" she asked. Lily glanced at Harry, who nodded. Lily smiled at her daughter.

"Sure, you can, sweetie." Then she turned to Harry. "Are you sure it's okay for her to come?"

Harry shrugged.

"It's my house, so I'm pretty sure." Silence ensued.

"Your house?" Remus asked. Harry nodded. Lily beamed.

"Wow! You have a house Harry? Of course you do. You just said so. Take good care of your sister, okay? Maybe Remus should come with you? Oh wait, you have work Moony. Well, just be careful, okay Harry?" she exclaimed. Harry smiled at his mother's enthusiasm and nodded. Daniel stared at Harry like had two heads.

"You have a house?"

**==============================page break==============================**

Pretty soon, the Harry and Liliana was ready to go. Liliana turned to Harry while jumping up and down.

"What's the Floo address?" she asked.

"Daora's Lair." He replied. Liliana nodded eagerly as Harry threw Floo powder into the fireplace and yelled, "Daora's Lair!"

In a swirl of green flames, they were gone.

**==============================page break==============================**

Liliana landed unceremoniously in front of the fireplace. Oh, how she hated Floo travel. She looked around and saw what must be Harry's room. There was a shiny, bronze sword hanging on the wall. The window looked out into a forest and the room had the feel of being owned by someone rich. She heard a trilling sound and she turned to see Harry's bird, what was it's name….Trish, yes, Trish, staring at her, cocking her head to the side. She looked bigger than when Liliana last saw her. She was now as big as Uncle Sirius' animagus form!

Harry stepped out of the fireplace gracefully. He smiled at Liliana, who beamed cutely back at him. He took a look around and smiled at the familiarity of the room. He grinned when he saw his little sister look around in awe. Then, a heavy weight settled on his shoulder. He turned to see Trish standing on her shoulder. Trish nipped his ear affectionately before flying out of the room.

**==============================page break==============================**

Liliana's eyes shone with excitement as Harry gave her a tour of the Lair. She kept asking questions about this and that and her beaming smile grew when Harry told her about the secret passageways. Of course, being an eight year old meant that she didn't know how expensive the things she was pointing at are.

Harry watched his sister fondly as she stared wide-eyed at the various objects in his home. There was a jar filled with an inky black substance. It was labeled "Ray's Curry". It was untouched. Liliana also gazed at the formidable looking Air Render. Harry smiled at her wistfully. Those eyes, similar to his in almost every way, were filled with curiosity and awe. He remembered that at that age, he usually spends a couple of days camping in the snowy mountains, waiting for the right moment to attack the Giadrome, the leader of a pack of Giaprey.

He then remembered something that was bothering him for some time now. There was someone named Voldemort in his letter.

"Ann?" His sister turned at him.

"What happened to the Voldemort guy." He asked. Liliana frowned cutely.

"You don't know? He's a bad man! He killed many people and he attacked Mum and Dad! But Daniel beat him and he's now famous!" she replied. Harry nodded.

"So, he's dead?"

"I don't know. Professor Dumbledore says he's not. We overheard Dad and Professor Dumbledore talking about it." Harry frowned. If his brother became famous for defeating this man, then he must be a feared wizard and is therefore, powerful. Harry may be an excellent Hunter, but the fact remains that his education in magic is nearly non-existent. He read books on magic, of course, but he only really used those he found useful in the field like Potions, Herbology, Healing and a couple of spells. Curses and Jinxes just bounce on a wyvern's scales and he really doesn't need to know how to turn a teacup into a turtle. Although the Animagus transformation caught his interest, he's not quite good enough for that. Maybe he should get magical education. What was that school called again? Hogzits?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Liliana spotted the fish tank and yelped upon finding the massive Arrowana staring back at her

**==============================page break==============================**

Raven Ardeus was currently grumbling about the sweltering desert heat. He gazed at the fallen Monoblos and smiled. Feeling pride whenever you kill a huge, deadly wyvern never gets old. His day would have been perfect if it wasn't so freaking hot! And the Guild prescribed cool drinks were pretty bland. Where is Harry and his steady supply of Mountain Dew when you need him?

His black eyes left the wyvern carcass and landed on his girlfriend of three years, Acacia Everest. She was using her Plesioth shield for shade, the light blue scales, shimmering in the sun. Her sword, the Weary Finsword, rested on a nearby rock, its tranquilizing blade coated in dried blood. His own twin swords, Frost and Flame, hung limply in his hands. He took great comfort in Frost's chilling aura. He heard Ash yelp and he, instincts flaring like mad, jumped up, both blades gripped tightly in a battle stance. That was until he saw Ash petting the familiar Hypnocatrice. Familiar, except for the fact that it was twice as big as when he last saw it. He glanced questioningly at Ash who beamed when she read the letter.

"Harry's at the lair!" she squealed. Ray grinned. He was starting to miss the little bugger. The moment he sheathed Frost, the cooling effect waned and he felt the full force of the sun beat down on his exposed neck. Yep, he really needed a bottle of Mountain Dew.

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry was currently chugging down a bottle of Mountain Dew as he watched Liliana exclaim that it was very good and why wizards don't drink it. Butterbeer is good and all but you get bored of it eventually. And let's not get into the topic of the Guild's own Cool Drinks. Those are terrors on the taste buds. He discovered the drink on one of his excursions to the normal world. Normal, meaning, no wyverns, no magic, just plain, normal folk.

He was about to answer Liliana's question when the Floo flared green and out stepped a girl with flowing, blond hair. She looked to be about sixteen, with a curvy sword sheathed on her waist and a blue shield attached to her left arm.

"HARRY!" she shouted before rushing forward and giving Harry a big hug.

**==============================page break==============================**

The day passed pretty quickly. Liliana and Ash got along very well, with Ash answering most of Liliana's questions about her brother. She was pretty shocked when she heard that her brother could cook. After all, he was the first male she knew who had culinary skills.

Currently, they were stifling their laughter as Harry and Raven were having a staring match. Raven's eye twitched as he glared at Harry, who just stared back passively. Then, Raven blinked.

"Damn it!" he yelled as Acacia laughed. Liliana frowned at the black haired boy.

"Language!" she exclaimed, a perfect imitation of her mother. Acacia and Harry laughed louder as Ray rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly.

**==============================page break==============================**

Ash hugged Harry tightly as Raven and Liliana entered the living room.

"I'll visit again next week Ash." Harry said as she hugged her back. Ash sniffed.

"You better, Ri, you better." She said. Raven laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry glowered at him as he laughed.

"That's right squirt. It's kinda boring here with no one to boss around." He quipped. Ash smacked him on the head while Harry just glared at him some more. Harry's face softened when Liliana pulled on his cloak.

"Let's go! Mom's making spaghetti for dinner!" Raven laughed and Acacia gave her new 'sister' a hug.

"Keep an eye on your brother, Ann. Don't let him get into one of those sulky moods." She stage whispered. Liliana giggled and nodded while Harry looked indignant.

"Bye, Ash, Ray! See you next week!" Harry called out before vanishing in the fireplace with his sister in tow.

**==============================page break==============================**

"And then, Raven taught me to play chess and Acacia told me that she considers Harry as a brother and she's happy to have a sister and…"

Dinner went on with Liliana chattering about her day with her big brother. The Black and Lupin families were staying at Potter Manor again. Harry listened to the others talking about Quidditch. He read about it, of course, but has yet to see a game so he really can't relate. He smiled when he saw Liliana, still talking about Daora's Lair. He always feels a surge of over protectiveness whenever she's involved. Truth be told, he feels like that for anyone he considers family, just more so when it comes to his youngest sibling. The worrying thing about it is the fact that a strange sense of bloodlust accompanies these protective feelings. It was one thing to want to defend your family with your life but it was another to actually want to rip the assailant to pieces.

Once dinner was finished and the younger ones are getting ready for bed, Harry approached his mother.

"Mom? Can I go to the school this year?" he asked. He was still not sure about the name. Who names a school after porcine facial problems, anyway?

Lily looked at the boy who was helping her wash the dishes. The other children only helped with chores after a lot of persuasion. Harry has been helping for the past two days.

"You mean Hogwarts, Harry?" she asked. Harry nodded and she beamed.

"Of course dear! Albus kept asking me about it and I just didn't know if you wanted to or not." She explained. Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks mum. How much is the tuition?" he asked. Lily frowned. All the adults assumed that Harry had a modest house somewhere. After all, it's not like he makes a couple million galleons month, right?

"Don't worry about money, Harry. We'll pay for your schooling pretty easily." She replied. Harry gaped at her. She only knew him for two days and she was already willing to spend a lot of money on him? Granted, he's her son and she doesn't know how rich Harry is, but it's the thought that counts.

"Thanks mum, but are you sure? I mean, I can get by pretty well…" he trailed off. He always thought he was rich, but what if the contents of his vault quailed in comparison to the others? Maybe he was just a poor person? He really didn't know what the standards for rich and poor are.

Lily noticed her son's hesitance and smiled. Her son obviously knows how to conserve money. They were rich, yes, but James sometimes goes overboard in spending.

"How about, we pay for half your tuition and you can pay for the other half?" she suggested. Harry smiled as he finished his half of the dishes.

"Okay mum."

**==============================page break==============================**

The following morning, Albus Dumbledore got a surprise. Many people were awed by his use of a phoenix to deliver mail, but even he never expected to see a juvenile Hypnocatrice delivering a letter.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Hello sir, I'm Harry Potter. I believe that we got acquainted a couple of days ago. I have knowledge of magic, yes but I believe that my education is sadly lacking. Mum and I have an agreement. She'll pay for half my schooling needs and I'll pay for the other half. So, um, would it be possible for me to attend…er, Hogwarts, is it? This term?_

_Sincerely, _

_Harry James Potter_

Albus smiled and popped a lemon drop on his mouth. He always loved children and their education was one of the most important things to Albus. He quickly scribbled an affirmative and gave it to the waiting wyvern. If that boy uses a wyvern to deliver mail and managed to invent a helpful potion, then he's going to enjoy the chaos that would ensue this year. It was times like these when he remembered the Marauders. He always enjoyed their pranks…


	4. Sorting

**A/N: You know the drill guys. I don't own, I apologize for lateness, make excuses for updating only once a week and beg for reviews so there.**

**Age guide this term: Harry, Daniel and Stella: 13**

**Harley, Harriet and Amy: 11**

**Teddy:12**

**Orion: 10**

**Liliana: 9**

**Oh, and Daniel, Stella and Teddy are all Gryffs. **

**Previously: **_The following morning, Albus Dumbledore got a surprise. Many people were awed by his use of a_ _phoenix to deliver mail, but even he never expected to see a juvenile Hypnocatrice delivering a letter._

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Hello sir, I'm Harry Potter. I believe that we got acquainted a couple of days ago. I have knowledge of magic, yes but I believe that my education is sadly lacking. Mum and I have an agreement. She'll pay for half my schooling needs and I'll pay for the other half. So, um, would it be possible for me to attend…er, Hogwarts, is it? This term?_

_Sincerely, _

_Harry James Potter_

_Albus smiled and popped a lemon drop on his mouth. He always loved children and their education was one of the most important things to Albus. He quickly scribbled an affirmative and gave it to the waiting wyvern. If that boy uses a wyvern to deliver mail and managed to invent a helpful potion, then he's going to enjoy the chaos that would ensue this year. It was times like these when he remembered the Marauders. He always enjoyed their pranks…_

**Chapter 3**

_Harry followed his mentor as they trudged up the snowy mountains. Today, harry is taking his test to get promoted to Hunter Rank 5, slaying a Tigrex. Although how they're going to even see the Tigrex in this damn snowstorm is still unknown to Harry._

_The red headed man who took care of him and trained him these past four years stopped in the middle of the blizzard, his right hand gripping the Red Wing, a massive sword crafted purely from Rathalos scales. His left hand was raised in the universal sign language meaning "Halt!". _

"_What's wrong?" Harry asked, after catching his breath. _

_His mentor just grunted and pulled out the sword. Frowning, Harry brought down his earth crystal goggles to his eyes and squinted. He could barely make out a shape in the furious snowstorm. It was almost summer, for heaven's sake! Even the snowy mountains should be calm in summer times! Then, realization dawned. _

_Unnatural storms, a massive shape in the middle of the storm and his usually cheerful and energetic mentor acting like he had a stick up his ass. The shadowy figure in front of them stretched its wings and roared. _

"_Run, kid. I'll hold it off." His mentor said seriously. And he is never serious! But Harry knew why. They were facing a Kushala Daora. An Elder Dragon. And very few have survived an Elder Dragon attack. And those are usually part of large hunting groups. They were so screwed. _

_The snow cleared but the wind was still whipping around them furiously. Harry could see the glistening metal coat, the razor sharp fangs, the steel plated wings. His mentor, Evan Dracniil, grinned._

"_Be well, kid."_

_The next few moments were a blur as the wind roared even louder than before, throwing Harry into a stone wall, where he slumped, blood trickling down his forehead. _

_Harry woke up to see a limping Kushala Daora staring at him hungrily, its approach slowed by the obvious injury on its right hind leg. He gulped, and averted his gaze only for it to land on the downed form of Evan. His right arm was mutilated and his torso looked like it was run over by a thousand thestrals. Evan Dracniil, the person who took him in, the one who always laughed in the face of danger, the one who taught him ALMOST everything he knew, was dead. _

_Harry's eyes flared green in anger. His body was radiating power and even the Elder Dragon hesitated to get closer. With a yell, Harry's magic released itself. For the next two minutes, Harry felt unspeakable pain before drifting into unconsciousness._

_The people of the village who saw the bright green flash from the summit rushed over to see what the hell was going on, only to find an unconscious boy, a dead hunter and a dead Elder Dragon…_

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry woke up, coated in sweat and shaking. It was one of his more prominent nightmares, one where Trish usually sprays him with sleep inducing saliva to get him to sleep again. He looked around and panicked upon seeing the unfamiliar surroundings. Remembering that he is in the Potter Manor, with his blood family, he tried to get his heartbeat under control. He fingered his wand for comfort and looked at the clock. 5:49.

'Trish isn't here. So much for sleep.' He thought. Deciding to make his time productive and not really in the mood for warm ups, Harry entered the kitchen and started cracking eggs.

**==============================page break==============================**

Lily woke up to the smell of bacon. Frowning slightly, she got up from the bed and looked around. She made her way down the stairs to kitchens, pondering on the identity of the mysterious cook. The only ones she knew that could cook was herself and Stella, but the Blacks were at their home.

She entered the kitchen to be greeted by the sight of her eldest son, wearing a white apron and whistling as he scrambled eggs.

"Harry?" Harry turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning." He replied.

"You cook?" Lily asked. Harry simply nodded.

They ate breakfast in silence, while waiting for the others to wake up. They were supposed to go to Diagon Alley today to get the children's school stuff.

Twenty minutes later, Nymphadora and Teddy stumbled sleepily out of the fireplace.

"Mornin'." mother and son said simultaneously before yawning at the same time.

"Where's Moony?" Lily asked them.

"Full moon last night, Lils."

"Poor Remus. Is he okay?"

Two hours of conversation later, and the kitchen was the usual warfare. Everyone was present other than Remus who was catching up on sleep.

"Ready to go guys?" James yelled over the din as the Potter-Lupin-Black family, excluding Remus, gathered in front of the fireplace. The room was filled with shouts of assent and Teddy had to cover his ears because Harley was beside him.

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry looked around. Diagon Alley was different from Vertick Alley. The Wizarding population in their area was low because magic doesn't work on wyverns and they find the idea of dragging around large swords appalling. Diagon Alley, however, was bustling with activity. Most people, however, were flocking to his brother, the Boy-Who-Lived. Poor Daniel, he thought.

Their first stop was Flourish and Blotts. Just like last year, Gilderoy Lockheart was having a book signing. How an incompetent buffoon like that managed to last the entire year and still be the teacher this year was anyone's guess. Harley and Amy squealed and got into the line. Daniel rolled his eyes.

Everything was going smoothly, until Gilderoy decided to feel up a certain Stella Black, who yelped indignantly as the idiot just grinned cheekily and told her that she should be honored and stuff like that. Normally, Harry would glare at him and give him a warning. But normally, Harry does not have a bloodthirsty voice in his head that messes up his sense of protectiveness. Said voice was screaming, "DIE, BUFFOON, DIE!".

And so, Gilderoy found himself unconscious after being thrown into a rather large bookshelf. The Defense Against the Dark Arts curse has claimed another victim.

Stella was blushing furiously as the women who saw the entire ordeal, was yelling at the unconscious idiot. Apparently, Lockheart now has a lot of EX fangirls. Even Harley and Amy was pissed at their ex hero. Harry, however, found himself being congratulated by the others.

**==============================page break==============================**

Ollivander gave Harry the creeps. Hoping that not all wandmakers end up like that, mainly because Harry made his own wand, Harry listened as his two sisters and Amy got their wands.

Harley got a fourteen inch cedar wood wand with a unicorn tail hair as its core. Ollivander said that it is a rather…energetic wand, made specifically for energetic users. Harriet got a birch wand with a unicorn tail hair core, effective in protective magic. Amy had an oak wand with a dragon heartstring core, suitable for charms work.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you are a bit late for Hogwarts, yes?" Ollivander said as he rummaged with the boxes. Harry nodded.

"Yes sir, but I already have a wand." He replied. Ollivander looked at him curiously.

"May I see it?" he asked. Everyone looked on curiously. No one but Harry knew what his wand was made of and they were curious.

The old wandmaker eyed the mossy green wand carefully, his eyebrows raised.

"Quite unique, Mr. Potter. Nine inches, dragonwood and…my word!" Ollivander exclaimed, surprising everybody. Ollivander rarely used expletives.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Ollivander?" Lily asked him, worried that her son had a faulty wand or something like that.

"No, no, Mrs. Potter. The wand is perfectly crafted. The core, however… I didn't think I'd see one of these in my lifetime!"

James and Sirius looked at each other. Daniel, Teddy and Orion watched apprehensively. Harley and Amy fidgeted. Lily looked worried. Stella was watching Harry, who was shuffling his feet. Sapphire looked curious. Harriet was, as usual, impassive. Liliana just watched the others.

"Nine inches, dragonwood with a fang of a Kushala Daora, dipped in Mr. Potter's own blood…" Ollivander finished. Gasps all around and Lily…fainted. Harry just found the floor utterly fascinating.

**==============================page break==============================**

"You made that wand?" James asked for the thousandth time. All of them were having dinner and Remus was filled in on Harry's unique wand.

"Yeah." Harry replied, wishing that he brought his cloak downstairs to hide his face. Lily finally stammered out.

"H-how?"

"Well, I, um…er…that's…well, I made it." He finished lamely.

Daniel snorted into his pudding and Teddy laughed. The tension eased.

"You're a wandmaker?" Lily prompted. Harry shook his head.

"No, mine was the only wand I made." He replied, swallowing his nervousness. Best get this over with.

After several hours of questions, clarifications, swearing (on Daniel's part when Teddy dumped pudding on his head) and blushing, Remus finally made his announcement.

"Okay, erm, because of certain…accidents," he started, looking meaningfully at Harry, 'Professor Dumbledore owled me about his lack of Defense teachers, so…" he was cut off when Harley squeezed him to death, Daniel choked on the chicken, Teddy choked on water, Orion choked on air, Amy beamed and Stella congratulated him. Harry was clueless.

"I don't get it…"

**==============================page break==============================**

September 1 found Platform 9 ¾ filled with noisy magical children. Daniel found a compartment with Ron and Teddy while Harley and Amy dragged Harry and Stella to one compartment, Harriet following calmly. Liliana was crying because Harry was leaving.

"You're not even going to miss me?" Daniel asked her. She shook her head.

"I m-m-miss Har-harry!" she cried. Harry looked at her apologetically, as Harley practically threw him into the train.

"Bye, Ann. I'll see you on Christmas! I'll send you a letter!" he called out.

**==============================page break==============================**

Harley and Amy were grinning evilly. They arranged themselves in the compartment so that Stella, who was currently the vibrant red of a tomato, would be sitting beside Harry, who was clueless as ever. Harriet just rolled her eyes, before opening the _Standar Book of Spells, Grade 1_.

The door opened and Daniel and Teddy poked their heads in.

"Hey guys, me and Teddy are sitting with Ron third compartment from the back, okay?" Daniel said. Harry nodded.

"It's 'Teddy and I', birdbrain." Harriet drawled. Daniel rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"So, what do you like in a girl, Harry?" Harley asked her brother while Amy was giggling. Stella glared at them. Harry blinked.

"I haven't thought about it yet." Harry replied, looking thoughtful.

**==============================page break==============================**

insert Sorting Hat song here

McGonagall called out the names of the first years. Amy, being a Black, fidgeted as she waited for her turn. Why, oh why, does her name have to start with a 'B'?

"Black, Amethyst!"

'Calm down, Amy. You can do this. Deep breaths, deep breaths, deeper breaths.'

She sat down on the uncomfortable excuse for a chair and plopped the hat down on her head.

_Another Black, eh?_ Said a voice in her head.

_When I sorted your sister, I was surprised that the old dog actually settled down… Ah, sweet and innocent on the outside but a prankster at heart? You're just like your father. Luckily, your sister was a rather calm type. Anyways, there's only one place for the new Marauders…_GRYFFINDOR!

**==============================page break==============================**

"Potter, Harley!" McGonagall called out.

"Potter, did she say?"

"Is she related to Daniel potter?"

Did you know that Daniel Potter had a sister?"

_Let's see here, shall we? Ah, a feisty one, are you?_

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor…" was Harley's reply. The hat sighed.

_Please stop that annoying noise…_

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor…"

_I- _"Gryffindor"-_must-_"Gryffindor"-_insist_-"Gryffindor"-_that you pipe down!_

The hat yelled the last part and the Hall went silent. Then…

"Nice one, sis!" Daniel called out. Laughter ensued.

The hat grumbled about chatterboxes before calling out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

**==============================page break==============================**

"Potter, Harriet!"

"Another Potter?"

"Twins?" 

Harriet just walked calmly towards the stool, ignoring the whispers. She sat down stiffly (this caught Percy's attention.) and put on the hat.

_What's this? The second Black hides her Marauder-ness beneath her innocent act while you hide your devious mind behind your ice queen mask? Slytherin would fit you…_

The hat didn't get to finish its sentence because Harriet growled, rather audibly too, as the students near the stool backed away.

"Put me in there and I'll leave you at Uncle Padfoot's mercy." She thought back. The hat gulped.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**==============================page break==============================**

Albus Dumbledore stood up and the Hall quieted down. He was still thinking about Harry Potter. The boy took no magical education but the tests say that he is on par with the third years, so third year he will be.

"Now, before we dig in to our wonderful feast, I would like to announce that we have another student to be Sorted. He is going to be in his third year."

Whispers broke out as theories on the identity of the new student were exchanged. Daniel and Teddy snorted when they heard someone suggest that it the Headmaster's son. Harley and Amy were spreading around rumors that the new guy was actually half-troll. Stella smacked them on the head and whispered, "He is not a troll!" Her dorm mates, Lavender Brown and Parvait Patil, heard this.

"Oooh, somebody's got a crush! So, who is it?" Lavender teased. Stella turned bright red and refused to say anything.

"Potter, Harry!"

Silence.

Utter silence.

Then more whispering.

"You have a crush on Daniel's long lost brother?" Parvati asked Stella, a wide grin gracing her face.

On the other side of the table, Ron and Hermione were pestering Daniel.

"You didn't tell us that your brother would be here!"

"What is he like?"

"I met him already Hermione, he seems to be a cool guy."

"Really? Well, I hope he takes grades more seriously than you two."

Daniel rolled his eyes at the bickering. Seriously, they should just snog and be done with it.

**==============================page break==============================**

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry approached the stool, deafened by the silence around him. As soon, as he put on the hat, whispers broke out but he couldn't make out the words because someone else spoke to him.

_The long lost Potter?_

Harry was tempted to roll his eyes. Duh!

The hat must have caught that thought because it chuckled.

_Let me see… A hunter, eh? That means a lot of things. Courage in the face of danger, loyalty to friends and family…scratch loyalty, that's a fierce determination to protect them…interesting. Resourcefulness and quite intelligent too. Eh? You're cunning but not quite ambitious, so where to put you?_

Of course, a certain ferret named Draco Malfoy just had to butt in.

"Maybe he's a squib! If not, then he's a street rat! Must have lived eating the dirt on the road all these years!" he yelled, the Slytherins nodding their assent as Daniel, Teddy, Harley, Harriet, Amy and Stella glared holes on his face.

_You know what? I think, I'll let you choose. Where do you want to be?_

_I want to be with my family. _Harry thought back without a second thought.

_Extreme devotion…that's a Hufflepuff trait…_

_You let me choose, I choose Gryffindor._

_Very well..."GRYFFINDOR!"_

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry sat down beside Stella, making Daniel and teddy snicker and Lavender and Parvati go 'awww'. Stella blushed again.

"So, bro. You just going to let Malfoy insult you like that?" 

_I'll let that slip, but if it's my precious ones that he hurts, no force on this planet will save him from my wrath!_

Harry shook his head before answering.

"Anger clouds the mind." He replied. He knew this from personal experience.

Incredulous looks.

"You're not going to get back at him?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. The bushy haired girl beside him beamed.

"At least, he's not like you prats who would pick a fight with anyone." She held out her hand.

"Hermione Granger." Harry shook it.

"Harry Potter, but you can call me-."

He was cut off when Fred and George approached them.

"Congratulations on making Gryffindor, Ri!" George said, shaking his hand pompously. Harry beamed at the use of his nickname.

"Simply spiffing to see you again, old boy." Fred added before both of them walked away to sit with a boy with dreadlocks.

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry found himself stuck in the middle of a circle of third year Gryffindors.

"So, tell us about yourself, Harry. We want to know why Stella has a crush on you." Parvati said bluntly. A red-faced Stella glared at her.

"She has a crush on me?" Harry asked. Sweatdrops all around.

"Typical boy…" Hermione said exasperated.

Daniel was about to comment when Neville Longbottom ran towards them, waving a newspaper in his right hand.

"Look at this guys!"

He dropped the newspaper in the middle of the circle where the headlines stood out.

"PETER PETTIGREW ESCAPES AZKABAN!"


	5. Revelations

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed! Also note that I don't own Harry Potter or Monster Hunter. Another thing, I seem to have a mistake in the past chapter. Orion should be older than Amy and is the same age as Teddy which is 12. This means that he's at Hogwarts.**

**Previously: **_Harry found himself stuck in the middle of a circle of third year Gryffindors._

"_So, tell us about yourself, Harry. We want to know why Stella has a crush on you." Parvati said bluntly. A red-faced Stella glared at her._

"_She has a crush on me?" Harry asked. Sweatdrops all around._

"_Typical boy…" Hermione said exasperated._

_Daniel was about to comment when Neville Longbottom ran towards them, waving a newspaper in his right hand._

"_Look at this guys!"_

_He dropped the newspaper in the middle of the circle where the headlines stood out._

"_PETER PETTIGREW ESCAPES AZKABAN!"_

**Chapter 5**

Boring. If Harry would describe Hogwarts with one word, it's boring. The classes are not easy, oh no, they are quite challenging. But what is the use of turning mice into goblets? Charms is slightly better but hunters don't really need Cheering Charms. Potions is a lot better, but then, Harry a lot better than Snape, even if he doesn't know it. Defence Against the Dark Arts with Uncle Remus is probably the most useful of the lot. In fact…

"Put your books away, this will be a practical exercise." Professor Lupin announced as he entered the room. Daniel and Ron looked at each other. Stella and Harry did the same, but Stella looked away quickly. Hermione sat up straighter, if that is even possible for her.

The class followed Professor Lupin as he led them to the staff room. Of course, Peeves just had to be in the way.

"Loony, loopy Lupin. Loony, loopy Lupin."

"I'd remove that gum from the keyhole if I were you, Peeves. Mister Filch won't be able to get his brooms." Remus said. Peeves blew him a raspberry and he sighed.

"Pay attention, class. This is a nifty spell. Waddiwassi!" Remus said as he pointed his wand at the poltergeist. The gum shot from the door and went in Peeves' nostril. The poltergeist zoomed away, cursing all the way.

"Cool, sir." Seamus said.

**==============================page break==============================**

The class looked at the shaking cabinet warily.

'Nothing to be afraid of, there's a boggart in there." Remus assured them. None felt reassured.

After Hermione and Harry answered Professor Lupin's questions about the boggart, Professor Lupin let Neville be the first to have a turn. The class laughed at the sight of the Snape boggart. Harry's lips twitched.

They watched as Ron dealt with the giant spider, laughed when boggart McGonaggal told Hermione that she fails and laughed harder when boggart Harry rejects Stella. Then, it was Harry's turn.

"Harry!" Professor Lupin called. Harry stepped forward.

_Glistening metal scales, razor sharp fangs, steel plated wings…_

Harry's eyes widened. He didn't hear the screams of his classmates, didn't hear Remus calling his name. He didn't see the panicking students and Remus' worried face. All he saw was the beast who killed Evan.

"_Evan!"_

"_There's nothing we can do…"  
_

"_He's not dead! He can't be dead! Evan!"_

**==============================page break==============================**

A bang like a gunshot erupted from Remus' wand. The class stopped running around like headless chickens as Remus tried to restore order. Daniel saw his brother staring at the... monster… that was the boggart.

"Harry!" he shouted. This brought the attention of the class to his brother, who was glaring at the dragon like thingy.

**==============================page break==============================**

"You killed him!" Harry shouted. He raced toward the boggart without a second thought. All he knew was he needed to rip that thing to shreds

"You killed him! I'll kill you!" he shouted. Then, Remus stepped in front of him. The Daora disappeared and Harry saw a full moon. Not that he took notice of it. The moment that boggart shifted its form, Harry fell to his knees and sobbed. He felt arms wrap around him as his classmates helped him up and led him to the hospital wing.

**==============================page break==============================**

James felt his heart clench as he gazed at his son. Harry was staring at nothing, his arms embracing his knees to his chest. His emerald eyes, usually sparkling with life, were dull and looked like the eyes of a person who has seen too much. He looked at Lily, who was sobbing on his shoulder.

"What happened, Moony?"James asked his werewolf friend. Remus also looked troubled. James wondered what could have happened to affect Harry like this.

Remus looked at James and sighed. He knew that Lily and James had the right to know what happened.

"We were having a practical lesson on boggarts." He said. James' eyes widened.

"What form did the boggart have?" James asked, dreading the answer.

"It was a Kushala Daora." Remus answered. James' eyes widened even more.

"An Elder Dragon?" he asked. Remus nodded. James' surprise was expected. There are less than a dozen Kushala Daora in existence in the world.

"He didn't look scared. In fact, he looked angry. He glared at the boggart and shouted 'You killed him.'. It was probably a traumatic experience." Remus finished. By the time he was done talking, James' eyes were threatening to leave their sockets.

"Traumatic experience? Of course it's a traumatic experience! I doubt that even Albus have ever seen an Elder Dragon let alone see it kill someone in front of you!" James yelled. The noise he created was joined by the door banging open. Daniel, Orion, Harley, Harriet, Amy and Teddy entered.

"Is he going to be okay?" Daniel asked his father worriedly.

"I hope so Dan." James said solemnly. He looked at the children. Daniel and Orion was watching Harry with worried faces. Harley was crying and Harriet, who was also shedding a rare tear, tried to comfort her twin. Teddy's hair and eyes were a funeral black and Amy was extremely pale They all looked up when the door opened. Stella entered, holding little Lilanna's hand.

"I-Is Ha-Harry going to b-be okay?" Lilianna asked as tears fell freely from her nine year old eyes. Stella walked up to Harry and held his hand as she cried.

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry was lost in his memories. Seeing the Kushala Daora again, even if it was a fake hurt a lot. Harry knew, even if he doesn't know why, that he has some kind of connection to the Elder Dragon. This is proven by the fact that he is more comfortable with his Air Render than anhy other blade, his wand core is a Daora fang and the few times that the wind itself adjusted to his needs. But seeing the exact image of the beast that killed Evan, complete with limping hind leg, was too much.

"_Hey squirt! Hunt go well?"_

"_Nice blade kid, where'd you steal it from?"_

"_Wow squirt, didn't know you could cook this well. Thought it'd be worse than a bunch of wyvern droppings."_

"_Be well, kid."_

'Why must you leave me, Evan? Why?' he thought. He kept hearing voices of his father figure/annoying older brother figure in his head for the next few minutes, not even hearing his father and wolfy uncle talking about him. But another voice broke through his thoughts.

"I-Is Ha-Harry going to b-be okay?"

Harry recognized Lilianna's voice. Then he felt a hand on his own. Lilianna and Stella. For some reason, he felt that he is closer to them than he is to the others. Oh, sure, he loves his family a lot, even if he only met them a month ago, but he has a certain fondness for the eldest Black and the youngest Potter.

_A ten year old Harry James Potter stared at the grave where Evan Dracniil's name was engraved. Below the name was the inscription 'You can't spell slaughter without laughter.' In other circumstances, Harry would have snorted. Evan was the type of person who would laugh while slaughtering. Of course, he only slaughters wyverns and the like but that's not the point. The point is right now, Harry is not in the mood to laugh, or even smile. He stared at the crimson blade embedded beside the stone. Red Wing. Harry vowed to take care of the sword…when he is able to carry it._

"Hawwy…" Lilianna's voice said, her sniffling messing up her pronunciation of 'r'.

**==============================page break===========================**

"Hawwy…" James hard Lilianna sob. The entire family is now in the Hospital Wing, Sirius and Sapphire arrived a few minutes ago followed by Nymphadora. Madam Pomphrey was busy stopping the flood of curious students.

"Ann…" Harry said in a hoarse voice. James looked up so fast that you could hear his neck snap. Lily also raised her head from James' shoulder. They saw Harry smiling slightly at his youngest sister, holding Stella's hand in his own.

"Harry!" everyone in the room shouted maming Harry's head hurt.

"Owww…too loud…" he groaned.

**==============================page break==============================**

It was three days since the boggart incident and Harry was either looked upon with awe or insulted. School life was slowly becoming boring again for Harry when another incident took place.

Harry was walking back to the dorms from the library that night. Usually, he and Stella do homework together but tonight, Stella was with her friends doing 'girl things' in their dorm. It wasn't even that late yet so Harry took his time. When he turned a corner in the second floor, he saw something that made his blood go cold. His twin sisters were cornered by Draco Malfoy and his two goons.

**==============================page break==============================**

Harriet stood protectively in front of her sister. Who knew what sort of sick, twisted scheme the Malfoy heir has concocted in that puny little brain of his? 

"You blood traitors will die when the Dark Lord comes back. So, I'm offering you the chance to be my slaves. I'm pretty sure he'll spare you then." Malfoy said with an arrogant smirk. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly behind him. Draco reached towards Harriet. Harriet whimpered.

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry saw red. The voice in his head roared.

_How dare you? You will pay for this atrociousness! No one harms m y kin, no one!_

Then, Harry saw nothing.

**==============================page break==============================**

Harriet whimpered as Draco approached them. Both of them were disarmed easily by Malfoy and she was the only one between Malfoy and her sister. Of course, being wandless doesn't mean she can't find. She still has hands and feet after all. But what were use were those when Malfoy could easily cast a Full Body-bind on her.

She backed away from Malfoy towards her sister. Malfoy kept getting closer. Harriet panicked and stumbled. Malfoy smirked triumphantly. Harriet and Harley clutched each other, terrified. Then, they heard a low growl.

Harriet looked to her left to see Harry approach them and inwardly rejoiced. They were saved! Malfoy doesn't think so, though.

"Well, well, if it isn't the street rat." Malfoy sneered. Harry grinned at him showing his fangs…wait, fangs? While wondering where their brother got fangs that look like they can shred Malfoy into pieces, the two sisters watched the show.

Malfoy actually backed away from Harry when he saw those teeth. Harry cracked his knuckles, showing them the equally sharp claws on his , Harriet knew that something's up. Harry's eyes were still green, but with a feral edge to it. He had fangs and claws. He stalked towards Malfoy, not in his usual composed self, but in a graceful, predatorial manner. Harry leaned towards Malfoy and looked him in the eye.

Harriet blinked and when she opened her eyes again, Malfoy was backed against the wall, Harry's hand wrapped around his throat. When Harry spoke, it reminded Harriet of a tiger, or something similar.

"So, you think it wise to lay your slimy fingers on my family?" he growled. Malfoy whimpered and Harriet couldn't help but smirk when she saw the wet spot on Malfoy's robes. Crabbe and Goyle lumbered toward Harry.

Harriet was about to shout, to warn her brother and from the corner of her eye, she knew that Harley was about to do the same. But before anyone could say anything, Crabbe was slumped to the floor opposite Draco, Draco was cowering on the floor and Goyle was lying on the floor with Harry's foot on his chest.

"Leave, and do not make the same mistake again. Next time," here, he grinned again, showing all his pointy teeth, "Next time, I won't be so lenient."

Harry stepped off Goyle and all three went scampering towards the dungeons.

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry found himself crushed by hugs from his sisters. What surprised him was Harriet hugging him. She showed little emotion in front of others. Then again, only the three of them were in the hallway. Perhaps, Harry wondered, she already thinks of me as family even if she only knew me for a month?

They were thanking him for defending them against Malfoy. There is only one problem. The last thing Harry remembered was Malfoy cornering the twins and him wanting to protect them.

**==============================page break==============================**

The year went by fairly quickly, in Harry's opinion. Malfoy was suspended until Christmas. Lucius may be influential but James is more so and he is also Head of the Auror Division. Not to mention the fact that Daniel is the boy-Who-Lived. Pettigrew was still at large but Harry wasn't really worried. Harry was worrying about different things.

How in the world would he tell his family of his being a Hunter? He still has to go on quests this summer and the truth is better than excuses.

**==============================page break==============================**

"Damn it!" Ray yelled as he tumbled down the hill, the Rathalos sending fireball after fireball at him.

"Ray! Over here!" Ray looked at the source of the sound to see Ash waving at him. In front of her was a Shock Trap.

"Incoming!" He yelled as he dived toward his girlfriend as a fireball sailed over their heads. Ray turned around to see the Rathalos charge them only to step into the trap. As a thousand volts of electricity temporarily prevented the wyvern's mobility, Ash threw a couple of balls at the Rathalos. The balls hit the Rathalos' head and burst upon impact, releasing a gaseous version of the tranquilizer made from sleep herbs and parashrooms. The Rathalos lost unconsciousness as soon as the second ball hit.

"Great! Now we just wait for those blasted cats to get this back to the Guild and we're on vacation!" Ray exclaimed causing Ash to chuckle. Then, they heard a screech.

"Trish? Is that you?" Ash asked.

The Hypnocatrice was now as big as an Apceros. Ash was amused to see a letter tied to one claw. Ray looked questioningly at her.

"Apparently, Harry has some explaining to do." She said as she handed the letter to Ray. Ray read the letter and laughed.

**==============================page break==============================**

"Er…" Harry said oh so articulately as the ENTIRE family looked at him expectantly. It was the first day of summer vacation and Harry was about to drop a bombshell on his family. Maybe rescuing the twins would lessen his punishment.

"Well…you see…Iamahunter." Harry said.

"What?" Everyone said. Everyone except Lilianna, Harley, Harriet and Amy. Lilianna doesn't really care while Harriet and Amy understood perfectly as a side effect of hanging around with Harley too much.

"What do you mean you're a Hunter?" Harriet asked. Lily looked at her, then at Harley, then at Harry.

"HUNTER? Do you know how dangerous that is? What were you thinking? You could be killed! Or worse!" Lily ranted. James glared at Harry.

"You should have asked for our permission, Harry. I know you've lived alone all these years but you really should let us know when you do stuff." He said. Harry looked at them. Lily was still ranting and the others just looked…surprised. Well, Stella looked supportive, Harry thought.

"Dad? I was a hunter since I was 4. Granted that I can't hold a sword properly back then but I think a couple years of training fixed that problem." He said. Lily stopped ranting and the others looked even more surprised.

"WHAT?" Lily yelled.

Harry sighed. This is going to be a long day.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short but I have a test tomorrow T_T I hate trigonometry! How would I use it in real life, anyway? Do store clerks ask you for cos32 pesos and give your change as tan14?**


	6. Envenomed

**Previously: **_"Er…" Harry said oh so articulately as the ENTIRE family looked at him expectantly. It was the first day of summer vacation and Harry was about to drop a bombshell on his family. Maybe rescuing the twins would lessen his punishment. _

"_Well…you see…Iamahunter." Harry said. _

"_What?" Everyone said. Everyone except Lilianna, Harley, Harriet and Amy. Lilianna doesn't really care while Harriet and Amy understood perfectly as a side effect of hanging around with Harley too much._

"_What do you mean you're a Hunter?" Harriet asked. Lily looked at her, then at Harley, then at Harry._

"_HUNTER? Do you know how dangerous that is? What were you thinking? You could be killed! Or worse!" Lily ranted. James glared at Harry._

"_You should have asked for our permission, Harry. I know you've lived alone all these years but you really should let us know when you do stuff." He said. Harry looked at them. Lily was still ranting and the others just looked…surprised. Well, Stella looked supportive, Harry thought._

"_Dad? I was a hunter since I was 4. Granted that I can't hold a sword properly back then but I think a couple years of training fixed that problem." He said. Lily stopped ranting and the others looked even more surprised._

"_WHAT?" Lily yelled. _

_Harry sighed. This is going to be a long day._

**Chapter 6**

It was two weeks since the confrontation when Ray Flooed Harry about a quest. When Harry told his parents, Lily frowned but didn't say anything. After all, when harry said that it was one of the few things that he enjoys, then who was she take it away from him? Although that doesn't mean that she won't worry, oh no. She's going to pester James about it all da long then when Harry returns, she's going to crush his ribs with the biggest hug ever.

"Bye. I don't know how long I'll be but…er…" Harry said. Everyone looked at him nervously.

"Take care, son." James said. Sirius laughed and eased the tension.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want you being all bits and pieces before you give me grand godsons." He said. Lily and Sapphire smacked him on the head.

"SIRIUS!"

Harry chuckled. He turned to his siblings. Daniel gave him an encouraging nod while Harley and Lilianna hugged him tight.

"You better come back safe or I'll raise you from the dead then kill you myself." Harriet said with a straight face and a serious voice. Harry laughed.

"Please, I've been doing this since I was six. Have a little faith." He said.

"I thought Hunter's were supposed to wear armor?" Teddy asked suddenly. Everyone turned to Harry and eyed his deep blue cloak.

"Uh…this cloak may not look it but it's actually pretty hard to get through." He answered. Not to mention the fact that since he used more blood magic in making it, the cloak adjusts itself to his size as needed.

Then, Stella kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful, Harry." She said. Harry stood there in shock as everyone laughed. Stella turned red.

"Yeah. Thanks." Harry finally said, head still spinning. He threw the powder in the flames, stepped in and yelled, 'Daora's Lair!'.

**==============================page break==============================**

"Well, you took your sweet time getting here, eh Ri?" Ray said as Harry stumbled out of the fireplace. Ash laughed as Harry glared at the older boy.

"Shut up and give me details." He snapped. Ray laughed louder.

"Easy, big guy. What's the matter? Wand up your ass?" Ray sneered. Harry narrowed his eyes even more.

"Oh shush, Ray. Let him be. And we really need to get going." Ash reprimanded.

"But I've got a year's worth of teasing!" Ray whined. Harry and Ash laughed.

"Anyways, we have a Gypceros problem somewhere in the southern swamp. Apparently, it stays in the swamps most of the time but occasionally wanders to the farms around it, And you know what happens then." Ray said. Harry shuddered. Gypceros venom literally melts crops.

"So we have a standard hunting mission? Kill or capture?" Harry asked. Ray shrugged.

"The client has no preferences but Ash used up all our supply of tranquilizer bombs." Ray said. Ash grinned.

"Yeah. Rathalos didn't know what hit him." She said. Harry laughed.

"Can we make more?"

"Yes, but we're out of supplies. We could get sleep herbs and parashrooms in the swamp but that's the territory of the Gypceros we're talking about."

Harry grinned.

"Great." He said. Understanding dawned on his companions.

"Hey, Mr. suicidal. If you think we're going to let you be a distraction again, you've got-" Ash started but stopped when Harry turned his back on them and walked away.

"Well? What are you waiting for? We haven't got all day!" he called out over his shoulder.

**==============================page break==============================**

"How come we always do what he tells us to do?" Ash asked as she and Ray picked up the yellow mushrooms from the ground. Ray laughed.

"I don't know. We're older so he should listen to us but noooo, it's got to be him who tells us what to do." He replied.

Several meters away from them, Harry crouched beside a large tree, mindful of the swamp water. In daytime, the water is normal, but at night, poisonous gases are released from the ground and mix with the water. It's not a powerful poison and Harry has several bottles of antidote but it wouldn't be a surprise if he needed all of those when fighting the venomous wyvern.

Ash and Ray we're packing a mixture of sleep herbs and parashrooms in bomb casings when they heard the flapping of wings. They looked at Harry and saw that their younger friend was already in a combat stance.

Harry looked up to see a massive bird like wyvern. It had a hide that looked like it was made of rubber and an elastic tail. It had a crystal like crest on top of its beak and the inside of its beak was filled with flat teeth. But what worried Harry was the fact that the Gypceros was purple.

Wyverns evolve just like all organisms do. Several Yian Kut-Ku mutated into blue versions with harder scales. These then evolved into the dark purple Yian Garuga, which had a hard shell, poisonous tail, spikes on its back and can launch fireballs instead of just spitting out wads of flame. The Yian Garuga then evolved into the Rathian, which was green, has poisonous spikes on its tail and back, and launches fireballs. The male version was the red Rathalos. The point is, color variations in wyverns mean one thing. It is more powerful than the normal one. Harry knew from experience that Gypceros should be light blue, not purple.

The wyvern landed and Harry assumed that he'd been spotted. He drew Air Render as the Gypceros stared at him. Then, it charged.

**==============================page break==============================**

"Harry!" Ash shouted as she saw the purple wyvern rush towards her younger friend. She unsheathed the Weary Finsword and made a small cut on the wyverns leg. The Gypceros turned around, giving Harry the chance to make a deep gash in its rubbery hide.

The wyvern screeched in pain as it turned quickly, its flexible tail stretching. The blunt end of the tail hit Ash on the chest, sending her flying. She crashed into Ray, who was rushing forward to help them.

"Ow…' she moaned. She saw Ray look at her in concern.

"I'm fine Ray. My mail isn't made of Hermitaur shell for nothing." She said. Ray still looked concerned but nodded anyway. The conversation took less than ten seconds. They were professionals after all and Harry needed them.

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry dodged a rather nasty smelling wad of poisonous spit. He glanced briefly at his friends, worried that Ash was seriously hurt or something like that. The split second glance told him a lot of things. One, Ash was okay as she was standing up and Ray nodded at her. Two, Ray was hesitant to attack the wyvern as one of his dual blades, Snow Venom, relies on poison. The other blade was ice cold even when it is in a hot location.

Harry rolled to avoid the elastic tail before making a quick stab at the Gypceros' belly. Air Render pierced deep into the hide and the Gypceros screeched. Harry pulled out his blade but couldn't avoid the rather large foot that kicked him as the Gypceros ran toward Ash and Ray.

'That's gotta leave a mark.' Harry thought as he stood up. He saw Ash jumping nimbly to avoid the Gypceros' crushing teeth. He saw Ray making shallow cuts on the Gypceros' hide. Hopefully, frostbite would slow it down as the poison would not work on the poisonous wyvern.

Harry dashed forward to help his friends when the Gypceros raised its head, its neck stretched to its limit. It began biting into thin air, making loud clacking sounds with its beak. Knowing what the wyvern was going to do, Harry turned around, but it was too late. A brilliant flash erupted from the Gypceros' crest. For several seconds, Harry saw nothing but white.

Ash raised her shield to cover her eyes as the Gypceros made a flash. The crest was what Gypceros was famous for, after all. She looked around and saw that Ray was fine as he was in a safe distance but Harry was disoriented for a few seconds and it was up to them to take the Gypceros' attention away from the temporarily vulnerable Harry. She looked at Ray, who nodded.

The Gypceros then swung its tail again. Ash managed to raise her shield in time but the force of the attack made her stumble backwards. She saw Ray stabbing both blades into the wyvern's stomach. The Gypceros screeched again and flapped its wings. The wind made Ray stumble, leaving his blades embedded in the Gypcero's hide. The wyvern lowered its head, as if to crush Ray's head when Harry dashed forward.

Harry swung the Air Render downwards, the blade's momentum combining with gravitational force. The bronze sword hit the Gypceros' crest and the crystal shattered. The Gypceros limped backward before slumping onto the ground.

"Thanks, Ri." Ray said as he bent over to pick the lightcrystal pieces. Ash approached the fallen wyvern and as Harry looked at the Gypceros, his mind started spewing out facts about the wyvern.

_Gypceros_

_Classification: Bird Wyvern_

_Notable facts: Spits a deadly poison that could melt plants_

_Crest could create a blinding flash_

_Rubbery hide insulates electricity, including shock traps_

_Tail could stretch to impressive length_

_Known to play dead_

Harry's eyes widened.

"Ash!" he yelled. But Ash was too close to the wyvern and when the Gypceros thrashed, the female hunter was hit by a wing on the head. Ash careened back and fell down. Harry doubted that she is still conscious. As the Gypceros struggled to get up, Ray tended to Ash.

Harry heard the voice in his head again, but he didn't care. All he knew was the fact that the Gypceros seriously hurt one of his friends and that was unforgivable.

_Tear it apart! Limb from limb!_

With a growl, he lunged and stabbed the Gypceros in the mouth, the venom dripping on his arms. He could already feel the skin tingling. The wind around them picked up and with a sudden burst of strength, whether it be from adrenaline or some other source, he didn't know nor did he care, he pushed the sword further and the fearsome blade actually pierced through the wyvern's skull. The wind died down as Harry looked at his fallen opponent. He dropped the sword as the poison that got in his system through his pores did its work.

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry woke up groggily to see the concerned faces of Ray, Ash, mum, dad, Stella…wait, why is his family here?

"Wha' 'appened?" he asked. Everyone visibly sighed in relief.

"What do you remember?" Ash asked him. Harry frowned.

"Last thing I remember was Ash getting knocked out." He said. Ray and Ash looked at each other, thinking the same thing. How in the world could Harry not remember killing the Gypceros?

After an hour of ranting by Lily, bone crushing hugs by Lily, normal hugs by everyone and a kiss on the cheek by a blushing Stella, Harry was left alone with Ray and Ash with strict orders to rest.

"So, who killed the wyvern?" he asked the two. Ray and Ash shared worried looks.

"You did, Ri, don't you remember?" Ray said. Harry shook his head. This wasn't the first time he had a memory lapse. The last time was the Malfoy thing where he couldn't remember kicking Malfoy butt as Harley so eloquently put it.

After several minutes of Ash and Ray worrying about his memory, the two left Harry to rest. He grabbed the book that Harriet left for him to read when he got bored. He opened the _Mysteries of Magick_ and began to read.

_When two magic sources expel large amounts of magic at the same time, the magical backlash that follows could either kill both magic users or kill one and bind his magic to the other. The bound magic will take on the form of additional powers and the primal instincts of the source…_

Harry paused.

_Harry's magic released itself…_

"_Few people know this but the Kushala Daora actually uses magic to control wind…" said Evan._

_Harry vowed to himself to never let his loved ones get hurt again…_

Harry groaned.

"Why me?" he asked no one. Apparently, when his magic retaliated against the Daora, it hit the dragon's wind shell. The backlash of the two different magics fighting against each other killed the Elder Dragon. The Daora's essence latched itself onto Harry and since Harry was thinking of not letting his loved ones get hurt at the time, the Daora's primal instincts fused with his sense of protectiveness.

Harry closed the book and thought about the implications of his discovery. He should learn to stay in control when his OVERprotective side kicks in. He doubted that he could control the bloodlust but he could at least do it his way and still retain his memories. He also needed to learn how to control wind. He doubted that the wind shell would protect him from magic but at least it would protect him from solid objects. The problem is, there is no one who could teach him. It wasn't like he could walk up to a Kushala Daora and asked to be taught.

**==============================page break==============================**

The following week annoyed Harry to no end. His family was treating him like glass. Lily didn't even let him cook! Admittedly, they didn't know that he's had worse before but still…

He also notice that Stella was more or less always at their house, even if the rest of the Black family was still asleep or were busy, and she always spent that time by Harry's side. He still didn't know why Stella often turns red. Harry theorized that red is her natural color but he doubted it.

Harry also pleaded with his parents to let him go on a quest again but Lily always put her foot down. They didn't even let him ride Trish that summer! Trish was now nearing her full size as a Hypnocatrice and she usually spends her time flying somewhere. Harry wouldn't be surprised if she becomes a mother Hypnocatrice anytime soon.

The days crept by slowly, especially since Harry was imprisoned in Potter manor, but the school year inevitably arrived. Lily still didn't let him out of her sight when they got their school things.

At the Apothecary…

"Hello." Harry said. The man behind the counter looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you buy Potions ingredients?" Harry asked. The man stared at him.

"I highly doubt that you have anything that we don't have." The man sneered. Harry cocked his head to the side.

"A vial of Gypceros venom." Harry stated. The man laughed.

"I don't tolerate liars and scammers here, boy."

Unknown to the two, Harry's family was eavesdropping.

"Harry's not a liar!" Lilianna shouted. James covered her mouth.

"Sorry about that, you know kids, always joking." He said while glaring at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out a vial from the inside of his cloak. Interestingly, no one has recognized the Chameleos hide yet. The vial contained a dark purple liquid. Harry made sure that the cial was unbreakable. Gypceros venom was highly acidic after all. His family and the clerk looked at it curiously. Harry opened the vial and tilted it so that one drop of the valuable liquid fell onto the desk. The venom burned through the wood in less than five seconds. He looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"1500 Galleons, take it or leave it." He drawled. The man tore his gaze away from the vial.

"1000." He replied after a minute or so. Harry glared at him.

"And you said you don't tolerate scammers? Any potioneer knows that a vial of Gypeceros venom is worth more than 2000 Galleons." Harry said. The man looked taken aback.

Ten minutes later, the family watched as Harry became 1500 Galleons richer.

**==============================page break==============================**

"Bye kids! Take care of your sisters, Harry!" Lily said as she hugged her children. Daniel pouted.

"What about me?" he whined. James laughed.

"Lily didn't ask you because she knows that pranks will be your priority." He said.

"James!"

Harry, however, was feeling bad for Lilianna. She was going to be left alone with their mum since she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts until next year.

"Bye, Ann. I'm going to miss you." He said to the crying Lilianna.

"Yeah, Ann. We're going to send you so many letters that you would drown in parchment." Daniel added.

"Come on, slowpokes!" shouted Harley as she, Harley and Amy entered the train.

"Yeah, boys. You better get a move on. You wouldn't want to miss the big event at Hogwarts this year. This got the boys' attention.

"What-"

"-event?" Harry and Daniel said, Fed and George style. They've been practicing it all summer.

"Yeah, dad. You never told us about any event." Orion told Sirius. Teddy also asked Remus the same question.

"You'll find out soon enough." James said causing the boys to groan.

"Hurry up! Stella already misses Harry!" Amy called out to them.

"Amethyst!" they heard Stella's voice coming from the train.

**==============================page break==============================**

**And, cut. That's it folks, hope you enjoyed. XD**


	7. Hormonal and Moody

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter and Monster Hunter. Anyways, sorry for the late update folks but had a bit of a hassle what with the final exams coming up. Anyway, it's all done and I'm on a short break from schoolwork. Hooray for me! Read and Review and also note that there is a poll on my profile concerning what monster Harry and co. will hunt next. Poll should be closed when I get to the chapter including it. Cheerios!**

**Previously**_**: **__"Bye kids! Take care of your sisters, Harry!" Lily said as she hugged her children. Daniel pouted. _

"_What about me?" he whined. James laughed._

"_Lily didn't ask you because she knows that pranks will be your priority." He said._

"_James!"_

_Harry, however, was feeling bad for Lilianna. She was going to be left alone with their mum since she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts until next year._

"_Bye, Ann. I'm going to miss you." He said to the crying Lilianna._

"_Yeah, Ann. We're going to send you so many letters that you would drown in parchment." Daniel added._

"_Come on, slowpokes!" shouted Harley as she, Harley and Amy entered the train._

"_Yeah, boys. You better get a move on. You wouldn't want to miss the big event at Hogwarts this year. This got the boys' attention._

"_What-"_

"_-event?" Harry and Daniel said, Fed and George style. They've been practicing it all summer._

"_Yeah, dad. You never told us about any event." Orion told Sirius. Teddy also asked Remus the same question. _

"_You'll find out soon enough." James said causing the boys to groan._

"_Hurry up! Stella already misses Harry!" Amy called out to them._

"_Amethyst!" they heard Stella's voice coming from the train._

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry watched as his siblings and various honorary cousins chattered in the cramped up compartment of theirs. How they fit in there, he did not know.

"Do not!"

"Aww, come on Daniel. Admit it. You like Parvati." Teddy teased.

"Do not!" Daniel yelled back making Harley and Amy laugh. Harriet whacked him on the head.

"Would you please shut up. I'm reading here." She snarled. Teddy and Orion joined Harriet and Amy in laughter.

"Touchy." Daniel sneered.

Harry was perfectly content in just relaxing in the compartment when the door opened and in came a sneering Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the bunch of blood traitors." He drawled. Before Harry could threaten him using the new trick he learned involving consciously elongating his canines, Harley stood up and whacked Malfoy on the head with a mallet.

"Ow, you stupid whore, ow!" he yelped as Harley whacked him again. Crabbe and Goyle moved forward but even their size was no match for a hammer. Everybody watched in amusement as Harley chased after the three Slytherins while cackling madly. Harriet shook her head and turned to the others.

"I knew that giving her those Batman comics for her birthday was a bad idea." She said. They all heard Harley shouting outside.

"Hahaha, fear me, I am Harley Quinn-Potter!"

"More importantly, where in the world did she get that hammer?" Stella asked. Harry found the floor more interesting than the yelps of pain outside after that.

**==============================page break==============================**

The train ride got boring after the first couple of hours. Daniel went off to look for Ron and Hermione with Teddy and Orion lagging behind, teasing him about his crush on a certain Patil. Harley and Amy were searching for their friends while Harriet and Stella were reading books. Harry, deafened by the silence, found himself lost in thought.

_Flashback_

_An eleven year old Harry was bored out of his mind as he listened to the several hunters hanging out at the Gathering Hall. Evan was on a long term quest and Harry was called into the Hall a while ago. He still had no idea what the Guildsmen wanted with him. _

_The Guild Manager approached him and handed over several papers which he recognized to be copies of Guild Cards. He raised an eyebrow at the Manager._

"_Those are the Guild Cards of your team mates. You and Evan won't be paired forever." The Manager explained. Harry nodded and looked at the papers. He was surprised that the Guild teamed him up with new graduates. Most hunters graduate the Training School at thirteen and then they go on minor missions. Harry was lucky enough to be mentored at a very young age._

_Name: Raven Ezekiel Ardeus_

_Gender: Male_

_Hunter Rank: 1_

_Weapon of Choice: Dual Blades_

_Summary: Graduated the Training School at age thirteen while showing proficiency in the use of dual weapons. Notable attributes are ambidexterity, creativeness in combat strategy and recklessness. Team suggestions will include team mates that could keep him from rushing head into certain death. _

_Name: Acacia Imythra Everest_

_Gender: Female_

_Hunter Rank: 1_

_Weapon of Choice: Sword and Shield_

_Summary: Graduated the Training School at age thirteen. Showed cool headedness and a balance of offense and defense. Praised by the trainers for field resourcefulness but quests could take a long time to finish due to over cautiousness. Team suggestions involve more aggressive hunters._

_Harry cocked his head to the side. Those two would balance each other perfectly, he thought._

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry grinned at the memory of their first meeting. Stella and Harriet looked at him questioningly but he ignored them.

_Flashback_

_The two teenagers stared at him, an eleven year old. The Guild Manager introduced them._

"_Harry, this is Raven Ardeus. He was known as the daredevil of their batch. And this is Acacia Everest, the top student of their batch. Raven, Acacia, this is Harry Potter, your team mate."_

_Raven and Acacia stared at him and he stared back. Then, Raven laughed._

"_Him? He's just a kid! Come on, where's our real team mate?" he asked. Acacia also looked at the Manager who sighed._

"_This is no joke. He already has copies of your Guild Cards. Harry, would yolu mind showing them your card?" _

_Harry nodded. Raven and Acacia looked at the card and their eyebrows mated with their hairlines._

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Gender: Male_

_Hunter Rank: 3_

_Weapon of Choice: Sword and Shield_

_Summary: Harry James Potter graduated from the Training school when he was nine. He was taken by famed Hunter Evan Dracniil as an apprentice straight after graduation. Extremely resourceful, uses speed in combat situations and thinks straight in the face of danger. Shows promise to be the best Hunter of the generation._

_Harry almost laughed at the faces of his two team mates._

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry laughed which caused Stella and Harriet to stare at him some more. His Guild Card has changed from Sword and Shield user to Long Sword user when he accidentally killed the Daora. The Daora's materials were light enough for him to be able to use it as a long sword, compared to the rather heavy iron long swords that some hunters use. Harry wallowed in those memories some more until they arrived at Hogsmeade station.

**==============================page break==============================**

"I would like to announce that the Quidditch Cup would not be held this year…" Professor Dumbledore was cut off when groans, negative statements and complains came from the student body. Harry just rolled his eyes. It was just a sport after all. He could hear Daniel screaming his head off beside him.

"That's not fair! Why is Quidditch canceled? This better have a good explanation!"

Professor Dumbledore silenced everyone when a bang erupted from his wand.

"That would be because Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving later this year. After much deliberation, the heads of the schools agreed that only those of fourteen years and above may eneter." Dumbledore went on to explain what the tournament is after the initial bouts of groaning from the first to third years. Daniel looked absolutely giddy.

Then, the doors banged open and in came a person. Harry instantly analyzed the man and came up with the conclusion that he was a fighter of some sort. He had scars all over his face, a wooden leg, an eye that looked artificial and had a chunk missing from his nose.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody!" Ron exclaimed. Harry frowned as Dumbledore introduced Mad-Eye Moody as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He didn't know what, but there was something fishy about that man.

**==============================page break==============================**

"Are you going to join Harry?' he asked as they trudged up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry shrugged.

"Not really interested…" he mumbled.

"But why? " Harley and Amy cried. Some of the sleepier students glared at them.

"Yeah, Harry. You're a hunter, you'd do well." Stella said quietly. Harry smiled at her. Damn hormones, he thought, why kick in now? He kept mentally kicking himself as thoughts of joining and winning the Tournament just to impress Stella entered his mind.

"The Headmaster said that it will be a contest of magical prowess. I know few spells." He replied. Ron butted in the conversation.

"I'm going to try to enter. I mean, a thousand Galleons…" he said dreamily. Harry just shrugged again.

"But it's supposed to be dangerous! The Tournament was stopped because of the death toll." Hermione argued. Daniel and Ron rolled their eyes. However, the statement caught Harry's attention. He was known to be excellent at survival and he couldn't risk the fact that Daniel or Stella might enter and die. There and then, Harry made up his mind to enter just to stop his family from getting hurt.

In any case, he is going to have an advantage over the others. He has been practicing his Kushala Daora powers the entire summer. He can turn his teeth into fangs and grow claws but aside from that, he made no other progress.

"Are you going to join, Stella?" Orion asked his older sister. Stella looked thoughtful.

"Maybe. I doubt that the judge would choose me, though." She said. Teddy nodded.

"Yeah. Daniel is the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry is a Hunter and the others are older than you and know more magic." He explained. Harry, as usual, just listened in on the conversation having decided to enter the Tournament.

"Where's Harley?" he asked. And indeed, Harley and Amy were missing.

The question was answered when they heard shouts from the opposite side of the common room. Harley was chasing a bunch of first years while Amy just laughed her ass off.

"Fear the clowny wrath of Harley Quinn!" Harley was yelling.

**==============================page break==============================**

Herbology was the first class the following day.

"Bubotuber," Professor Sprout told them briskly. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus-"

Harry rolled his eyes when Seamus Finnegan asked what they were collecting. Pus was an easy enough word to understand.

The next class was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Daniel noticed some things that made him grin. Apparently, Stella was slowly making progress and she was talking to Harry without blushing but Harry turns red when Stella talks to him. The roles have been reversed, he thought, hormones can be such a bitch.

Hagrid was strangely excited that day, Daniel noticed. And the reason for that was revealed a while later.

"Eurgh!" squealed Lavender Brown, jumping backward.

Harry racked his brain, searching for a creature called Blast-Ended Skrewts. He found none. One thing was for sure. Those things need slaying! What kind of creature needs stingers, blood sucking cups and exploding ends anyway? Although, he might find some use for those things in weapon crafting. That slime might have poisonous properties.

He heard Hermione telling his brother and Ron that the best thing to do would be to stamp on them all.

**==============================page break==============================**

"I bet that Daniel is getting his death predicted by Trelawney right about now." Hermione whispered to Harry as she, Harry and Stella worked on their runes. Harry grinned. That was a sucker's bet and he knew it.

"They took that class because they're too lazy to take a proper one." Stella answered. Harry just kept grinning. He had no complaints about his brother's choice. It was kind of fun, helping Daniel and Ron come up with the most gruesome deaths possible. The ten Galleon prize for the best death went to Harry when he suggested that Ron die because Hermione snogged him too much that he can't breathe, because Venus got hit by a solar flare. Ron was so red that Daniel followed up by Ron dying due to overheating.

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry frowned as Fred, George and Lee told them about Moody's class. He still had the feeling that Moody is not what he seemed to be and if there's one thing that Harry learned in his life as a hunter, it was that he should trust his instincts.

"He knows what it's like to be out there doing it." George said.

"Doing what?" Daniel asked.

"Fighting the Dark Arts." Answered Fred.

"He's seen it all." George added.

"'Mazing." Lee said.

Harry pondered the Defense professor while Ron complained about not having him until Thursday.

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry watched Moody carefully as he told them to put the books away. He sighed in relief when Moody explained that he's only going to teach for one year.

"So…do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by Wizarding law?' he growled.

Ron raised his hand, much to Harry's shock. He could hear Daniel sniggering and he saw Stella's lip twitch. He focused a bit more than was necessary on Stella's lip before turning back to Moody.

"Er, my dad told me about one…Is it called the Imperious Curse or something?' Ron answered tentatively.

Harry watched in morbid appreciation as Moody made the spider he brought to class do impossible feats. Moody also showed them the Cruciatus curse which causes utter pain and the Killing Curse which kills instantly. Harry instinctively knew that it won't work on a Wyvern's magic resistant hide.

**==============================page break==============================**

Moody's next class was still focused on Curses, specifically the Imperious curse. He said that he was going to cast the Curse on them one by one.

Harry watched as Ron mimicked a monkey, Dean Thomas hopped around the room three times while singing the national anthem and Daniel break his leg as he tried to jump on the desk while stopping him from doing so. Moody praised him before calling out Harry's name.

"Imperio!"

Harry felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped away but what he didn't expect was the effect of his lack of thought. The Daora essence broke free of the chains of Harry's mind.

"Declare your love for Severus Snape." Moody ordered him. Harry smirked at him. His feral grin face, the face which only few people have seen, was on.

"I don't think so." He all but growled, which surprised everyone. Moody nodded and lifted the curse. The moment he did so, all rational thinking returned to Harry.

"Good work, Potter." Moody said. Harry returned to his seat and tuned out the congratulating words that everybody sent him.

At least, he thought, I was aware that time.


End file.
